Moving Backwards
by the yellow submarine
Summary: Max hasn't gone to school for 10 years. Now 15, she is catapulted back into the life she ran away from. But will the sweet little girl and her mysterious, charming and infuriating brother make it worth the pain?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! So, this is my first fanfiction. It's a bit of a coincidence that it turned out, really. I am a complete and utter writing freak, and I was in the process of writing this story... when I realised the characters in Maximum ride completely fit the bill!**

**So here it is, a little romantic novel, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASE review, it means sooo much! Oh, by the way, this first chapter is kinda long because I wanted to get the introductions over. Fang will be appearing in the next chapter! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

I always was one for making an entrance.

To be honest, it couldn't really be blamed on me. Jeb was driving the van like a total maniac, weaving in and out of traffic and bumping his horn cheerfully at every damn thing that passed. I sat in the back, clutching my school bag with my head lowered, praying for us not to hit anything. Then I felt the van lurch forwards and skid ungracefully to a halt.

"_Max!_"

"Yes Jeb," I muttered, kicking the back doors open with my scruffy converses and jumping out. I stopped as my vision expanded to show several people staring at the van – and at me. "Shit."

"Language." I turned my head to see Jeb leaning out of the driver window, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "And call me Dad, would you."

"If you were my Dad that would actually make sense." I said, throwing my back pack over my shoulder.

"Foster Dad should fit the bill."

"It should," I agreed, "But it doesn't. Bye, Jeb."

"bye Max. Have a nice day."

"I'll do my very best."

"Eat your lunch."

"Don't keep your hopes up."

"Bye Max."

"You said that already."

I was already across the pavement once this conversation was over and Jeb had pulled away, waving his arm wildly in the air before swearing at an old woman crossing the road. She promptly swore back. I grinned and turned to face the huge, horrible, horrendous and every other word you can think of beginning with 'h', School.

School. I walked forward like every other kid there. I still got a few odd looks, but I could at least console myself with the thought that this had been better than my entrance to the photography class last winter. I had tripped over the wires keeping the projecter alive, knocked into the teacher and broke his favourite mug.

I lowered my head and marched.

And no, I wasn't expecting the football to come flying straight at my head and send me into the bush. I felt my head knock back against the wall behind the bush, and swore loudly.

"Jesus."

I looked up to see a girl with frizzy brown hair staring at me. I did my best not to punch her.

"Um... are you okay?"

"Peachy." I grunted and pushed myself up, dragging my backpack along.

"Sorry about that." She grinned weakly. "I get kind of excited with the ball sometimes.

I sighed and found a smile to give her.

"Forgiven." I stopped. Introductions, introductions, _introduce _yourself you nitwi-

"My name's Nudge."

I grinned.

"Maximum, but my family call me Max."

"Nice." Nudge smiled broadly. "I'm guessing you're new? Fresh meat doesn't really pass unnoticed around here. By lunchtime everyone will know your name. Maximum, Max and all."

I laughed.

"I don't know if I should be happy about that."

Nudge shrugged. "It's easy to fit in. I can show you the toilet until you do, if you want. I remember when I was in Year 7 and had no clue where the toilet was. I had to pee in the bush."

I looked behind me. "Not that bush, hopefully?"

"No," She laughed and pushed me playfully as we began to walk, "But I'm sure the smell would have passed in four whole years."

Another ball flew past my head.

"Do you like footy?" Nudge asked.

I shrugged.

"My brothers and I play it all the time in the back yard." I thought of Gazzy and Iggy's idea of football – shoving the person with the ball onto the ground and battling them until they were semi-unconcious and the ball was out of their hands. "We have a slightly more violent version."

Nudge grinned. "That should be alright. I was just asking because everyone in this school is obsessed with sport, especially football. The headmaster puts more time talking about it in assembly than anything else."

We had reached a wide, squat brick building with large, red-painted doors. Nudge stepped in front of me and shoved the metal bar forwards, giving me my first glimpse of the inside of my school.

People swarmed everywhere like seriously drunk bees around particularly sweet honey. Girls were squealing and hugging eachother excitedly while boys leaned against lockers and laughed loudly. There were even footballs flying around inside. The constant apologies from people who had kicked balls into someone's face formed a sort of background music to the loud chatter of kids all shapes and sizes.

"Wow." I muttered.

"Is it that different from your old school? I know it's all pretty loud." Nudge said, taking me down the corridoor. I shifted my bag to the other shoulder.

"Um, no. Well. I didn't exactly _have_ an old school."

Nudge turned and looked at me curiously.

"How come?"

"I was home schooled."

"Oh wow." Nudge had stopped outside the doors with the ladies sign on them. I looked up at it, willing myself not to flush hotly. "That is _insane_. Were you home schooled from the start?"

Oh jeez, jump right in with the tricky question. I quirked my mouth up at one side, and shook my head. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"I – I went to nursery, reception and year one. Then I was home schooled." I cleared my throat softly, looking at the dirty toes of my converses.

"That's really cool. I've never really heard of anyone like you." Nudge touched my arm so I looked up at her. She grinned. "Not trying to make you sound like a special case or anything. I honestly think it's pretty awesome."

I smiled.

"Is it the same for your brothers?" She asked, beginning to move away from the toilets, realising I didn't really need to go.

I opened my mouth, then faltered. I had met Nudge about ten minutes ago. I was hardly going to tell her my whole turbulent life story in a flash. I did the mouth-quirk thing again, a habit I had when I was thinking of something to say.

"I may have to tell you another time," I said quietly. "It's kind of a long story."

I waited for Nudge to insist she didn't _mind_, that long stories were totally cool, that she had all the time in the world – but she didn't. She nodded, grinned again and took my arm, dragging me back outside to the playground and to a group of boys and girls huddled together by the football goal.

"Yo, guys!"

"Nudge!"

"Hey!"

"Hows you, chipmunk?"

Nudge slapped palms with a few of the guys and hugged the girls before turning back to me. I dropped the backpack from my shoulder and smiled tentatively at her.

"This is Max. Maximum, but we're going to call her Max." They smiled, the girls wiggled their fingers in hello and the boys gave me two-fingered-salutes. I grinned and hello'd back. "Max, this is Micheal, Sam, Toby, Ella and Cassie. And I'm Nudge, as you know."

I looked at them with a small smile on my face. Micheal was tall with dark, short-cropped hair, Sam had blonde wavy hair, green eyes and little dimples in his cheeks, Toby was shorter, with thick chestnut hair and sloppy clothes, Ella had a round, friendly face and golden locks and Cassie had long, ginger hair and wore a green strappy dress and sandals.

"Hey."

Ella stepped forward and took my hand.

"You have the most beautiful hair," She said sincerely, her round eyes locked onto mine. I laughed.

"Well, thanks. It kind of pisses me off." I touched the thick, black hair I had pulled into a ponytail as I spoke. Ella shook her head.

"I never understand you stupid people. You're exactly like Cassie. She has such lovely hair and won't stop moaning about it." I glanced at Cassie who rolled her eyes.

"If you wouldn't remind me constantly about my hair existing then I might not notice it so much," She said, tugging a red lock that had come loose behind her ear.

"Sorry to break up the hair appreciation society, but I have a slightly more pressing matter to talk about," Sam said in a soft, Irish accent.

"What would that be?" Ella asked coldly.

"Sports coach." He said, his face deadly serious. Micheal and Toby sucked in their breaths. Ella let out a frustrated scream.

"You think _that_ is a pressing subject?"

"You wouldn't understand, you don't do sport!" Sam protested.

"Mr O'Connely was the life of the footy team." Micheal said sternly.

"Life and soul!" Toby chorused in.

I couldn't help letting a laugh slip through my glared at me.

"Girls." He said angrily, "You never understand."

"I have something more interesting." Nudge chirped.

"Doubt it." Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his head to gaze distractedly at the field. Ella swatted him across the head promptly.

"Max was a home schooler."

Five pairs of wide eyes, even Sam's, turned to look at me in shock.

"No way," Toby grinned. "That is so cool."

"Did you have fit tutors?" Cassie asked as she grabbed onto my arm.

I laughed. "I had _quite_ a nice Geo teacher, but he was nothing compared to Mr Casserman."

Cassie bit her lip. "What subject?"

"English and Classics." I smiled in memory of my blue-eyed teacher who I'd dreamt about since I was seven.

"Oh my God." Cassie jumped once in excitement. "What was he like?"

"_Are you trying to turn us gay, or something_?" Sam yelled, grabbing Cassie's hair and pulling hard. She screamed and shoved him backwards, and as he stumbled she placed a slap hard across his face. I bent over laughing with the rest of the group as Sam fell and held his cheek in horror.

"Never, never, _never_touch my hair you filthy little twat." She turned back to me. "We are so taking this conversation away from these immature twerps."

"You're the one who slapped me, Cassandra!" Sam yelled as we walked away. Cassie turned and stuck her finger up at him. Ella and Nudge followed us as the boys stayed back, laughing desperately.

"Idiots." Cassie grinned at me. "Now about this Casserman fellow."

I started to describe Henry Casserman, the tall, dark-haired, swoon-worthy teacher from my past. I went into detail about his sense of style; thick, plain jumpers and jeans, the way he smiled, the way his knee brushed mine under the table as he spoke about Romeo and Juliet, as Cassie squeaked.

"How old was this dude?" Ella demanded.

I faltered. "Well... twenty or something? Twenty-five?"

Ella's look hardened. I smirked and shrugged.

"What can I say, I was in a room alone with him three times a week for eight years. It was difficult to keep my eyes off him." I sighed. "He's getting married though."

Cassie groaned.

"No!" She said, squeezing my arm, her eyes desperately sad. "How can you bear it?"

"Ignore Cassie, she's going through a phase." Nudge shoved Cassie out of the way and linked arms with me. "Time to go to your first registration in twelve years, Max."

**There we are. Lemme know what you think! Seriously. Press... the... review... button... NOW. LOVE YOU ALL x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. So, I'm being good and updating the second chapter quickly. I know how frustrating it is waiting AGES for a fanfic update... I'd like you all to welcome Fang in this one (yipee!). I have a pretty good idea of what's gonna happen as the story progresses but I'd really love any of your ideas. Review!**

**Oh and I should probably mention for further reference, I'm English NOT American, and I dispise the word "Mom" and I have no clue about the way American education works, so I'm pretending the cast is English in this. Protest if you like, but please enlighten me on the who Freshman thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, obviously, own Maximum Ride. **

Registration was wierd. The tables were arranged in doubles, unlike my memory of school where the small blue desks were pushed together in fours with a fat pot full of crayons in the middle. I sat next to Lissa, a dark haired, tall girl with skinny legs and a heavily made up face. She gave me a stiff smile as I lowered into the seat beside her, and I returned it with doubts at the back of my mind.

"You're new, right?" She asked in a low, raspy voice.

"Yep. I'm Maximum, but everyone calls me Max." I smiled.

"Lissa. Mr Taylor's our form tutor. It seriously sucks. He's such an old prig." Lissa sighed and leaned back in her chair. She was wearing a large pink jumper and a tiny black skirt. She tapped her fingernails on her desk.

"What lesson does he teach?"

"English."

"Dammit." I sighed and slumped in my seat. "English's my favourite subject."

Lissa cackled.

"He'll be around for a while to change your mind, Max, trust me."

I grinned and sat back in my seat. I twiddled with my pen, glancing around the room before letting my eyes rest on a boy at the back of the class. He was slumped in his seat, his fingers holding a limp cigarette and his eyes on the back of the room. He seemed to see no one, so I continued to look at him curiously as he dragged a slow breath from the cigarette.

"That's Nick Ride, or Fang as everyone knows him." Lissa said softly, following my gaze. "He's a total hottie, right?"

'Fang' was wearing low slung jeans, a green jumper with the sleeves rolled up and his dark hair swept across his forehead in an appealing way. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"He shouldn't smoke." I said, watching the puffs billow from his mouth.

"Are you kidding me? It turns every girl in the school on. That's one of the reasons you shouldn't go after him. The other is that he doesn't look for relationships. Ever."

I smirked. "I'm not looking for a relationship anyway." At that moment Fang's head swung towards mine and his dark eyes locked with my own. I stiffened and turned to look at Lissa.

"Oh, sure." She smiled broadly. "You'll sure as hell be looking for one once you hang around Fang for longer than a few seconds."

I laughed. "We'll see."

"Good morning class!"

Mr Taylor marched purposefully in, a bulky folder under his arm and his glasses on top of his head. He wore a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up in a casual way and slightly too-tight black trousers.

A few people murmured a reply. I glanced over at Fang, and thankfully he had discarded the cigarette and was staring vacantly at Mr Taylor.

"Any new dudes?"

Lissa groaned softly. I smirked and raised my hand.

"Ahh. And who are you, Miss?" Mr Taylor smiled at me.

"Maximum Martinez, but everyone calls me Max." I answered politely, smiling for the I'm-gonna-be-a-great-student effect.

"Great. So everyone, be particularly nice to Max for the first few weeks." Mr Taylor sat on the table and pulled out the register. He went slowly through the names. When he reached Fang's I allowed a curious glance over in his direction.

"Yes, Mr Taylor." His voice was deep and cold. I shivered involuntarily.

The first lesson, English, commenced. We were starting with analysing Of Mice and Men, a sweet little story about two guys trying to make a living in America during the depression. Mr Taylor wasn't all that bad, although I didn't appreciate him making jokes about every character and what they said.

Lissa was obviously bored. She sighed and leant back in her seat, staring at the ceiling and snorting whenever Mr Taylor made a joke. I tried to concentrate but it was a bit difficult... so I let my eyes wander over the class.

Fang had a black book open in front of him and his hand was moving gracefully over the paper. He was drawing. Curiosity got the better of me and I leant back in my seat to get a better look. I saw a head, shoulders, short spiky hair... He was drawing Mr Taylor!

I let a smile grace my lips, just as Lissa turned to look at what I was so interested in. She glanced back at me, grinned, and whistled softly.

Pretty softly. Well. Loud enough for Mr Taylor to hear.

"Yes, Lissa?" He followed the direction of her gaze and his eyes focused on Fang's relaxed figure. "Mr Ride, is there something you want to share?"

Fang's head snapped up and he looked calmly at Mr Taylor for several moments.

"Well?"

"No."

Mr Taylor laughed and stood up.

"Let's see your work of art, Sir." He approached Fang and put his hand out for the book. When Fang didn't hand it over, he leant down and snatched it away. He studied the picture for several moments. I saw something... surprise?... flash in his eyes before he looked at Fang sternly. "I'd appreciate it if you communicated your evident adoration for me somewhere and sometime out of my lesson, Nicholas."

Fang's face remained impassive.

"Leave my class immediately."

The class held their breaths as they watched to see Fang's reaction. I could feel my stomach clenching. _I_had got him into trouble! After several moments, Fang finally stood up and walked leisurely out of the classroom.

A silence commenced. Then Mr Taylor returned to his table, the black sketchbook in his hand, while I kept my gaze studiously averted from Lissa and wondered what Fang was thinking and doing now.

**There we go! My hero is introduced. Second chapter, let me know what you think. By the way, I know Fang wasn't wearing black, but frankly I think he'd look even hotter with a bit of colour on him...**

**REVIEEEEEWWWW :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's a bit short but I'm getting a bit tired. I'm pretty happy I've laid the foundations for the rest of the story, now I just have to keep it moving. So... ideas? Thoughts? Comments? REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: If I was James Patterson, I wouldn't let Fang leave Max. I'm not. Which is why he did. Nuff said.**

I was sitting in the playground with Nudge and her group of friends for lunch. I wasn't used to eating very much in the middle of the day – sometimes I went completely without. But it might seem wierd to my new found friends, and I wasn't planning on making any bad impressions. Starving myself would _definitely _make a bad impression.

"This is disgusting." Toby was looking in between the layers of bread in his sandwich and frowning.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"Ham. I don't think my Dad gets that I'm a vegetarian." He sighed and wrapped it in the tin foil.

I held out my cheese sandwich to him immediately. Good excuse for not eating.

"What is it?" He asked, peering at it curiously.

"Cheese."

"Seriously? Can I have it?" I nodded. "Geez, thanks Max. Want my ham?"

I shook my head and made a face.

"You guys are so wierd." Sam said from his lying-down position. "Ham's great."

"It's _pig_ for Christ's sake. Pig as in the fat things that roll around in the mud?" Toby spoke with the cheese sandwich in his mouth.

"Yeah, but it's not like we're eating the mud."

"No, you're eating the freaking pig."

"Pussy."

"What?"

"You're a fucking pussy, man. Ham is my life."

I tuned out long before I saw a tall, lean person slope through the doors from the school and walk slowly over to a wall. Fang. He stopped and leant against the wall, pulling out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Max, this cheese rocks."

At that moment I saw Lissa slide up to him. If I hadn't talked to her in Registration and known that she was a decent person, I'd have thought she was a total slut. She was talking to Fang who wouldn't even look at her, her fingers brushing the hem of her already tiny skirt and lifting it slightly. I waited for Fang to react, but he seemed completely oblivious to her presence, apart from the slight movement in his mouth every now and then to shape words that looked like "yes" and "no".

"Yo, Max."

I glanced over at Sam.

"What do you have next?"

"PSHE." I answered, turning my back to Fang and Lissa. "Any of you have it?"

"Me." I smiled at Cassie.

"Cool. Well, I'll see you there. I'm going to put my stuff away."

They all nodded at me, thankfully not commenting on the lack of food I had eaten. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way to the school building. A glance to my left revealed that Lissa was still at the wall, but Fang was not. I moved on, pushing the door open with an elbow, but rather than it moving back all the way, it hit something hard.

I shoved again and heard a soft _oof_.

"Oh." I slipped between the doors and bumped into a solid, dark green chest. "Shit."

Fang.

"Sorry."

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. I cleared my throat and made an attempt to move past him. He moved at the same time and I met the same green chest again.

"Excuse me." I grunted, shoving his shoulder aside and finally breaking free. I glanced back. He was standing there, looking at me. I ducked my head and kept walking.

I wasn't used to guys. But... I knew I shouldn't be letting Fang get to me. I was paying _way _too much attention to him.

Time to stop.

Okay.

Keep Calm and Carry On...

Although... he is pretty good looking...

**First time Max and Fang touch! Cherish this moment forever guys. It's serious :P It's easter hols in 2 and a half days for me, so I'll be updating pretty often. There's still some characters you need to meet! Hang in there. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. Pretty pleased with myself actually :P For the person who told me off for Fang smoking, don't worry, because he will stop. Eventually. When I think he should. **

**So I only have half a day of school left (THANK GOD) and will be getting veerry fat over the holidays eating junk. :)**

**Happy reading! (and reviewing) x**

PSHE. I hadn't had that in my home tutoring, so it was totally new to me. Cassie pulled me to the very back of the room, right in the corner where the shadows were hanging over our faces. She promptly pulled out a notebook and pen, and I followed suit.

"So," She leaned back and smiled a mischevious smile at me. "Casserman?"

I laughed. "I think I told you everything."

"Oh well," she sighed. "We have to talk about _something_ in this lesson. Miss Fletcher doesn't _teach _a goddam thing."

"Well what are you supposed to talk about in PSHE anyway?"

"You've never had it?"

I shook my head.

"Oh. Well, you know, sex, drugs, smoking, alchohol, self-harm-"

"Lovely."

Cassie grinned. "Yeah. To be honest, it gives most kids more _ideas_ than protection."

"That guy," I said cautiously, "Fang, or something. He smokes. In class."

Cassie nodded. "I know. It's stupid. But he's just so _hot_ that most of us forgive him."

"Do you fancy him?" I asked, a smile tugging at my mouth.

"No," Cassie smiled.

"But... there is someone. I can tell."

She looked at me and shook her head.

"Ooh, secretive, are we? Don't worry," I poked her arm playfully with my pen. "I'll know by the end of the lesson."

"You're on."

"You just admitted there is someone," I laughed. Cassie grimaced. "So... does Fang take anything else?"

"What, like drugs?" I nodded. "Nope. Just smokes. Tom takes drugs."

I looked over to where a ginger haired boy was slouched in his seat, painting over the front of his notebook with tippex.

"It's because of his older brother, Anthony. Ant's only sixteen, but he's done it all, and Tom sort of just follows on. They have parties at their house every holiday break, and last time someone brought a gun and shot it at the ceiling when they were drunk." My mouth fell open. "Yeah. No one was hurt, but their parents _flipped._"

"I'm not surprised."

"Then there's Dylan, Tom's best mate. Total player. Apparently he was with four girls at the same time, but one of them, Lissa, knew he was cheating. The rest had no clue."

"Lissa?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah. She's a total bitch. Anyway, the rest of them found out and plotted together to disgrace him at one of Tom and Ant's parties. One flirted with him, got him drunk, and got him basically naked, then blindfolded him and led him to the table in the middle of the sitting room where everyone was. They were all taking pictures. Get in an argument with Dylan, and mentioning that is the perfect way to come out on top."

I grinned. By the time Miss Fletcher, a small woman who wore round golden spectacles , walked into the lesson, I knew the deepest and juciest gossip about nearly everyone in the year. When Cassie saw Miss Fletcher, she smirked, stood up promptly and pulled me up with her so we could say 'Good Afternoon Miss Fletcher' politely, then sit down again. Kind of pointless, but whatever.

"So girls, welcome to your PSHE class for year 11. I hope the course will be both entertaining and enlightening for you all."

"Mostly entertaining, I think." Cassie said softly.

"I have some very good news to start the year off with."

"Oh jeez."

I elbowed Cassie to get her to shut up.

"It's a wonderful opportunity for you all."

"She's going to sign us up for Brownies."

"No, but thankyou for the idea, Cassandra." I smirked when Miss Fletcher addressed Cassie directly. "It's a little invitation from the juniour school actually. They have asked if some students in the class may be willing to participate in a small project with the children in Reception. If some of you are interested, you could spend some days after school playing games with the youngsters and getting to know them better."

Cassie pulled me towards her. "Sam's little sister is in reception! I could play with her."

I looked at her, and was surprised, even in the shadows, to see a faint flush cross her pale cheeks.

"Anyone interested?"

Cassie's hand went up. I felt a tug on my arm, and realised she was putting mine up with hers.

"You're coming with me." She said matter-of-factly.

"Cassie-"

"No buts."

"Cassie serious-"

"Deal with it. You're coming."

"Brilliant." Miss Fletcher smiled enthusiastically at us.

"Cassandra Redburn." I hissed, when she let my arm drop at last. "Look at me."

She turned her head slightly to face me.

"It's Sam, isn't it?"

Again, she flushed.

"Oh my _God_, I'm right! It's Sam!"

"Shhh!" She slapped a hand across my mouth and I chuckled triumphantly beneath it.

The rest of the lesson consisted in Miss Fletcher leaving us numerous pages to read and Cassie studiously ignoring me as I asked questions about Sam. Oh the joys of... PSHE. J

**Next one coming up SOON. Keep me updated on what you think. Any ideas are really appreciated. I'm thinking about including some of Fang's point of view once he gets properly introduced, which will be soon by the way. Good idea?**

**You won't be waiting long. I'm NOT doing homework at the beginning of my holiday so there won't be much suspense. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**See, I do keep my promises J Here is the 5****th**** chapter of my story. A bit of drama in this one, I think it's good having a bit of a mixture. I know that Fang isn't being mentioned that much quite yet, but when he appears he'll be sticking around for a while. So just bear with me J**

It was the end of my very first day back at school, and I was pretty surprised it hadn't been a total nightmare. I had had my reservations when Jeb had announced his decision to send me to this school. Gaz and Iggy were supposed to start tommorow, meaning no more peace for me. It would be a total _miracle_ if they didn't try and blow up the school on their first day.

They had a reputation for that sort of thing.

I walked slowly down the pavement, swinging my back pack back and forth... I wasn't so keen on getting home anyway... swing... Gazzy would be stinking up the kitchen with his _gas problem_ (hence the name)... swing... Iggy would be planting woopee cushions under the sofa... swing... Jeb... swing... well... swing... Jeb would be doing what Jeb always does... swing... every... single... evening.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of dark green. I looked up, looked around, then looked down again when I saw nothing. Odd. I was seeing... _him_ all the time now. God, I seemed to be conjuring up images too.

I turned left into my street. It was a rowdy little street, seeing as each family had their fair share of noisy little children who made enough noise for a football stadium. Gaz and Iggy were no exception. They were probably the worst.

I lived with my brothers, Jeb and the dog, Leonardo in the basement flat of some broken down building no one lived in any more. I walked down the steps, careful not to slip on the remains of eggs the kids had left there from previous pranks, and opened the front door with a shove and a bang.

"MAX."

"Oh no."

I was attacked by a whirlwind of smell and hair. The smell, of course, was Gazzy and the hair Iggy, who really needed a haircut...

"Maaax, how was it? What were the teachers like? Did you make any friends? Of course you didn't, you don't have friends."

I smacked them on the heads and proceeded to answer their questions. They listened eagerly, or so it seemed, before I sat down and realised they had been busy stealthily attaching a pin to my butt.

"OWWW!" They laughed and ran as I stood and screamed. "Stupid idiots!"

May I stop a moment to tell you a shocking fact – Iggy is my age. Yes, 15, and he acts like a five year old. Boys.

I grabbed a can of coke and shook it as I ran after them.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..."

I peered around, creeping stealthily about the house with the can in my hand... okay, yes, I may have been acting like a five year old at the time, but they started it-

I turned the corner and was suddenly face to face with Iggy.

I didn't spray him.

Why, you may ask? Because of his face. Iggy's face is usually screwed into a mischevious smile, and whenever he looks serious in any way or form, there is definitely something wrong. I frowned and raised an eyebrow. A moment later, Gazzy was beside me, hooking his fingers with mine, a gesture which usually meant he was scared.

"What's up?" I asked quietly, looking between them.

The answer came in the form of Jeb.

It was clear what the problem was as soon as Jeb stepped inside with his hair askew, a dirty vest showing off his chest hairs and a cigarrette dangling from his lips. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Ma-axy. What's the haps?"

I sighed and squeezed Gazzy's fingers gently.

"Jeb, what have you done today?" I asked quietly. He raised an eyebrow.

"You can't as' me questions wivout answerin' mine first, now, can you? It's not fair, now, is it?"

"Answer me."

"Oh, spoiled sport." He stepped forward and pushed my shoulder gently-in-a-more-rough-sort-of-way.

The smell hit me so strongly that I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Jeb. I thought you could at least give me one normal day at school, where I could come home, do my homework, talk to my brothers and not deal with your shit!" My voice rose steadily, anger washing over me like a wave. Why did he always do this?

"What did you say?" He growled. I stepped back.

"Get away from me."

He stared at me with his bloodshot eyes, his breath coming out raggedly.

"Oh, Maxy, is this how we show our gratitude?" He lifted his hand to remove the stale fag from his mouth. "Eh? Is it?"

"And is this the way you treat your children?" I shot back, my voice hard and cold.

"You aren't my children." He said with a horrible smile. My gut wrenched at the sight of him. "I never asked for you."

"And we never asked for a father like you. We don't expect anything from you." I turned around and walked to the front door. "Get your own dinner."

Iggy and Gazzy stayed right behind me as I led them out, banging the door hard behind me so it shook on its hinges. I sighed, feeling the energy drain out of me slowly.

"Max."

I turned around to face Iggy.

"I'm sorry you always have to deal with it." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm a bit useless when it comes to Jeb..."

"It's okay." I smiled at him. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt anyway."

"Jeb wouldn't hurt us." Gazzy said, making it sound more like a question.

I shrugged.

"Max."

"Mmm?"

"You've still got the can."

I looked absently down at my hand.

"Oh."

I looked back at them. They both looked _way _too depressed.

I clicked the the tab open softly.

Time to liven things up a bit.

**Hope you liked that one. I wanted to show a bit more of Max's fierce side. She seemed too **_**nice**_** at school :P**

**I' m getting impatient to bring Fang out, so I'll be writing the next few chapters where he doesn't feature pretty quickly. **

**Let me know how you think it's going! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, Chapter 6. A new, and pretty important little person will be introduced here... You probably know who I mean. Happy reading! X**

It was time to go to the juniour school.

Cassie waited for me as I got my books from the locker. I didn't really know what to feel about this whole _project _thing. I was still tired from dealing with Jeb the night before – not physically tired, more mentally. Cassie was wearing tight, bright blue jeans and a flowy purple top. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she spoke leisurely to me, picking at her purple nails.

"I think it'll be fun." She said. "I don't see why you're so stressed."

"One," I threw a book in my bag, "I'm leaving my brothers alone to go home to my crazy foster father."

"Two?"

Two. Well. Could I tell her about two? I hadn't told anybody about why I had been homeschooled, and I never thought about it much myself. I had learnt to block those memories out behind a brick wall. But now I had to acknowladge one small fact from those memories – It had all happened in Reception for me, and I was _not _eager to go running back there. I sighed.

"I'm not good with kids."

I banged the locker door shut as Cassie took my arm.

"You'll be _fine_. We have nice little people here."

I grunted and followed her out of the seniour building, across the playground and through to the Juniour childrens section. We walked into the squat, brown building and into the correct classroom where we were greeted with bright colours, interesting smells, loud squeals and a tall thin woman with a big smile.

"Girls! Hi!"

"Hello, Miss Norris." Cassie said politely.

"Welcome, welcome, come inside. Thanks so much for helping out. It's just that so many children have been coming in lately and I'm getting pretty much run off my feet. You girls are honestly a Godsend."

We grinned at each other and followed her into the centre of the room, where she clapped her hands to get the attention of the kids.

"Children! Listen up!" Small heads turned to face their teacher. "This is Cassie and her friend, Max, and they are here to play with you. If you want anything and I'm busy, don't be shy to ask either of these two."

There was a murmur of understanding and the little boys and girls went back to playing with building blocks or drawing pictures with those fat crayons. Cassie squeezed my arm and ran off to Sam's little sister, a small child with mousey hair and wide blue eyes. She hugged Cassie immediately. I smiled, then went back to looking vacantly around the room. The walls were red and blue and green and every where were little people and little toys and little shoes and... little _everything_.

I sighed, deciding that I might as well sit down and get a book out to re-

_Tug_.

I glanced down at my sleeve. There was a small, fat hand attached to it.

_Tug, tug._

"'Scuse me?"

I followed the hand to the arm to the shoulder to a little, round head with blonde curls surrounding it like a halo, and two, round blue eyes in the middle. Woah. Cute much?

"Yeah?"

"Can you do shoelaces?"

I glanced down at the little girls feet where long, grimy laces were sticking out like octopus legs.

"Sure." I bent down and tied them carefully, as her hand rested on my shoulder and she watched.

"Thankyou." I grinned at her when she smiled up at me. There as a gap where her tooth had fallen out. "Do you want to see my tower?"

"I'd love to."

The little girl took my hand and pulled me along with her. For every step I took, she scurried forward several. She stopped at a table where she had balanced ten square blocks on top of each other. They looked like they were going to fall down any minute.

"Hey, that's great." I knelt down. "Can I give a tip, though?"

She nodded. I took four more blocks and made a base.

"See, this way the blocks won't fall down as easily. There's more support."

The little girl nodded, her curls bouncing. We made a few more levels before she sat on the floor and looked up at me.

"You okay?"

"Yes." She smiled again. "My name's Angel."

Fits the bill. "Max."

"I know. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Oh. I'm five. Almost as big as you." She said.

"Yeah." I grinned. "Almost."

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Angel. I never thought it was going to be so much fun. Cassie left ten minutes before I finally decided to say good bye, at which point Angel hugged my knees tightly and made me pinky promise that I'd come back the next day.

I walked out into the hall feeling pleased with myself. I passed the Caretakers closet, the firealarm, the notice board, the wall with all the school pictures-

I stopped to get a closer look. There were several big school photos, the ones I'd always wished to be in. You could _just_ see everyone's faces. Then there were pictures of little girls and boys holding trophies, pictures of headmistresses, pictures of teachers with students-

I stopped. One picture caught my eye. It was a woman, dressed in black trousers and a brown blouse leaning down so her head was at the same height of the boy she was standing with. Her smile was wide, her hair thick and wavy, her hands gently squeezing the boys shoulder...

Where had I seen her before?

I peered at the label.

My breathing steamed the glass and I rubbed it clean with my sleeve.

_Valencia Martinez with Joe Standford_

Valencia Martinez.

My heart plummeted.

God, no. It couldn't be.

**Yes I am updating quickly. Don't know if that's good or bad? Tell me if it's annoying! I'm just REALLY in the mood to write, and I'm probably the least patient person in the universe. **_**I**_** can't wait to see what happens. So... basically it won't be long till the next one! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. We're making progress :P Stay with me guys! It's gonna get real good soon... x**

Shit. Shit. SHIT.

I speed-walked home, my back pack smacking into my side, my head down and my stomach in tight knots.

They were coming back.

The memories...

_I watched the scene unfold before me. I knew something was wrong, but no one would tell me what. I waited, my right hand holding the picture of Speckle the fish I had drawn in school, and the left holding Mrs Clapham's hand._

_I didn't want to hold her big, sweaty palm, but she wouldn't let go._

_I waited, shifting impatiently from foot to foot._

"_Mrs Clapham-"_

"_Hush, Maxy, hush."_

"_But-"_

"_Hush."_

_I glared at her, but shut up. She seemed on the verge of tears._

_I was stuck at the very back of the crowds, before a man came through the crowds and looked straight at me._

"_Is that her?" He asked. He was wearing a green uniform. _

"_Yes." I said. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Is that him?" I pointed at him and looked at Mrs Clapham._

"_Ignore her. She's just a bit cheeky."_

_The guy nodded. _

_Then somehow, he and Mrs Clapham got me home where I was put in bed and told to stay put._

_I got impatient again after fifteen minutes, and went exploring. I wondered where my Mum was. She might be teaching late. I sighed and went to colour in Speckle. _

"Maximum?"

I snapped out of my reverie and found myself at the door of the house, staring at a red-faced Jeb.

"You're late." He said. His voice was low and uneven.

"You're drunk."

I pushed past him, heading for my room, but was held back by a strong grip on my arm.

"Get off me." I hissed, trying to pull away. Jeb pulled me back roughly so I smacked against his chest. "Didn't you hear me Jeb? Get your _filthy_ hands _off_me!"

I shoved him backwards and he stumbled, catching himself using the doorframe. I glanced to my left where Iggy and Gaz were standing in the doorway, watching the scene anxiously.

That was just before a large fist connected with the side of my face and I stumbled into the wall, a burning sensation moving down my neck as it snapped back. I heard a distant shout, and knew I was on the verge of passing out. Forcing my eyes to stay open, I pushed myself up with one shaking hand, squeezed it into a fist and threw it out at Jeb's face, the fury in me coming through with the force.

Jeb grunted and fell back.

I watched him drop, little mercy in my heart. He remained motionless for several moments, before he groaned and roared.

"_Get out of my house, you filthy bitch!_"

"Gladly." I was shaken, but tried to sound strong. I glanced at Iggy and Gaz again, and they moved to my side quickly. "Bastard."

I shoved the boys out of the house for the second time in only a few days, half of my face throbbing. The memories were threatening to come back.

But I refused entry. I couldn't let myself cry in front of my brothers.

Maximum Martinez never cries.

**Ahh. I felt like I was Max punching Jeb when I wrote this. I get a bit emotional sometimes :P hope you liked that one. It's slightly more dramatic though. Hope I managed it okay :/ x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been completely forgetting disclaimers. Okay. This time I'll remember. Sooo... here is Chapter 8. Happy reading! **

**Oh. And Review. OR DIE.**

**Disclaimer: Right. So. I DO NOT own Maximum ride, James Patterson does, which I personally find kind of creepy seeing as Max is a girl. But Whatever. **

I was with Angel again, as I promised. Today, however, I had brought Iggy and Gaz along with me. I didn't trust them to be alone with Jeb. They were sitting in the corner, talking to a little boy who had a set of small plastic war objects.

Typical.

I watched as Angel stuck little pieces of card down on a slab of wood, in the shape of a flower.

"Who's that for?" I asked, twiddling the sash of her dress between my fingers.

"My brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. He's your age."

"Really?"

"Mm."

I continued looking at her glue more of her fingers than the card.

"I love my brother." Angel said softly. "He's always so nice to me."

I smiled.

"He sounds great." I said, stroking her curls.

"Alright kids, pack up, it's time to go home!" Miss Norris called.

In fifteen minutes everyone was packed up with their coats on. Angel stood beside me, holding my hand as her mum approached.

Angel's mother was a naturally beautiful woman, with black hair pulled back in a ponytail and soft, brown eyes. She smiled gently at us.

"You must be Max." She said in a kind voice. "Angel's told me all about you."

"Really?" I grinned at her. "I hope nothing bad?"

"All good. I'm Jane, by the way." She winked at Angel. "Ready to go, hon?"

"Yeah. Can Max come home with us?" Angel asked.

"Well, it is a bit late. Depends on your parents and where you live." Jane grinned. "Let's walk together for a bit."

I agreed and called Iggy and Gaz over. After introductions were made, we all walked together through the dimly lit streets, Angel still hanging onto my hand. Angel's mum spoke of everything, from the stars to the pavement, and managed to keep all of us hanging on every word, even the easily-distracted Gazzy.

We spoke so easily that no one realised we seemed to be walking the same way.

"You seem to live pretty nearby." She said, glancing at me.

"Just around that corner." I pointed.

There was a silence for a few beats.

"Max," I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're neighbours."

We all slowed down, and sure enough, we turned around the corner at the same time.

"Jeez." Iggy grinned. "Coincidence much?"

"You can come for dinner!" Angel chirped.

"I suppose," Jane looked at me, "Are you sure your parent or gaurdian will be alright with that?"

I felt the muscles in my face tighten. "Yep. Absolutely."

Angel ran to her front door, which was literally a few doors down from the house directly opposite us. We followed her, waited for her mum to open the door and stepped into the warmth of their house. It was beautiful, with wooden walls and beams on the ceiling and soft carpeting on the floor.

"Different from our house, isn't it?" Iggy whispered to me. I nodded and grinned.

I felt a tug on my hand. I looked down at Angel.

"You can meet my brother now!" She squeaked, smiling rosily up at me.

At that moment a deep voice came from upstairs. "Angel? Mum?"

I felt a familiar shiver run down my spine at the sound of the voice.

A figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

Dressed in a dark green jumper.

"Fang!" Angel squealed, barreling at top speed into his arms.

Fang.

_Fang _was Angel's brother.

Oh my.

**YES! FINALLY! My aim for tonight has been competed! Fang is officially here PERMENANTLY. I had to tweak a few things when I was writing this. In the initial description I wrote that Angel would be blind, but it totally passed my mind, and had to change it. And I keep getting mixed up between Max's and Fang's surnames.**

**So okay.**

**Fang is Ride.**

**Max is Martinez. **

**Cool.**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH EASTER HOLIDAYS AT LAST... I feel alive again **

**I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed – good reviews or bad. You have No Clue how encouraging it is to know people actually want to read what you write, and the criticism is all fair I love you guys. Thankyou.**

**So here we go with Chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I won't even go there.**

I _needed_ to get out of there. No body seemed to understand. Iggy and Gaz had run off to explore the house, Jane was busy cooking and Angel... was with Fang.

FANG.

How the _hell_ could Fang of all people, _Fang_, the dude who _smoked,_ be Angel's brother? And not only that, he seemed to really _love_ her.

Okay, well that part's understandable. Angel's adorable.

Fang took Angel into his arms, balancing her against his side as she talked non-stop about her day. I watched them curiously – his head was turned towards her, he hardly spoke, but what he did say was gentle, kind, accompanied with a _smile_.

This could not be the same guy.

"And then Max came and played with me."

Fang looked at me properly for the first time since I had stepped in the house. His obsidian-like eyes took me in as I stood before him like a kid being checked over at the doctors.

"Nice." He said at last, in that deep voice. I let my mouth quirk up at one side in a reply.

"You and Max could be friends," Angel said, patting the top of his head lovingly. "You're both _my _friends."

Fang chuckled. It was like a volcano preparing to erupt, a soft, gutteral rumble that somehow made me want to grin my head off.

Of course I didn't. That would be wierd.

"Yo kids! Want to help me with dinner, maybe, you lazy arses?"

I laughed and followed Fang and Angel through to the kitchen where Jane was preparing dinner. She grinned at us from the stove, her hair falling over her slightly pink face and several pots out in front of her.

She put us each in charge of a pot and told us what to do with it. Angel got a wooden spoon to take care of while the rest of us stirred, poured and cooked as required. I stood next to Fang, and our arms brushed several times as we did our jobs – not that I was keeping count or anything. I managed to get a peek at him every now and then. His cheekbones were slanted and his eyes crinkled softly at the sides proving he _did_ smile sometimes.

Well, I had never been this close to him before. What do you expect?

"Max, pour the water through the sieve from that one please."

I screwed my mouth up and used both my hands to hold onto the handle. Jeez it was heavy. _Right_... I tried to ignore the weight and pulled with all my might. The pot toppled as I moved it away from the stove... right... left...

"Max-"

Shit... no... don't... fall...

"Maxy!"

I felt Angel tap her wooden spoon against my leg.

"Er... not right now, Angel."

"But-"

SPLASH – BANG – the pot dropped out of my hands about ten centimetres before I got to the sink, the contents spilling out with the water which ran to cover the entire expanse of the kitchen in less than thirty seconds.

There was a silence for a few moments as I stared at the mess, horrified.

Then...

Jane burst into heart laughter. My head snapped up when I heard the sound, and I stared at her in surprise. Slowly, a low chuckle joined in. Fang?

That was even more surprising.

Jane took charge of re-making what I had just un-made, while Angel was shooed out of the kitchen and Fang and I cleaned up my mess, with him teasing me mercilessly as we did so.

"Nice job, butterfingers." He whispered with a small smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, but you were not being abused with a wooden _spoon_ from behind." I snapped back.

"Yeah, it was _all_ the spoon's fault."

I glared at him, at which point he grinned back.

My fierce face dropped away for a moment as I took in his real _smile_. Sure, it was part of teasing me now, but it was still a lovely smile, making everything around him light up.

If it weren't for the circumstances, I may have smiled back.

Dinner was an amusing affair. I sat next to Angel, who had Fang on her other side, cutting up her meat for her. I watched as he did, feeling an odd satisfaction. It seemed to fit him better when he was being gentle and kind rather than cold and distant.

"So Max, do you often help your Dad at home with the cooking?" I could hear the teasing in Jane's tone, but I couldn't help feel my good mood slip slightly at the mention of Jeb. Jane seemed to notice this and became slightly more serious. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

I was aware that Iggy and Gaz had tensed and Fang was watching me, if only out from the corner of his eye.

"Er... no... Well, we eat out a lot." I mumbled. Gazzy snorted and I glared at him promptly.

"Oh. Well, that's nice." Jane smiled at me, then returned to her food. "Fang helps out a bit, and as you probably realised, Angel isn't quite a master chef yet."

"I am too!" Angel protested. I grinned, thankful of the change in topic.

"You didn't really help Max out, did you, pumpkin?" Jane said, raising an eyebrow at her daughter who had her bottom lip stuck out obstinately.

"Max has weak biceps." She said calmly.

Fang snorted and Iggy snickered.

"I bet I'm stronger than both of you put together." I retorted.

"Really?" I glanced at Fang. He grinned. "You're on."

I frowned as he stood up, lifted Angel with ease, placed her to the side and sat back in her seat. He pulled his sleeve up and put his elbow on the table, holding out his hand to me and raising an eyebrow in question.

"Sure thing." I replied, steadying myself and taking his palm in a firm grip. "Do your worst."

Fang grinned again, and I tried to ignore the way I felt like smiling back.

Time passed as we both sat motionlessly – then, when I least expected it, Fang pushed hard against my arm, catching me totally off gaurd. Quickly, I retaliated, shoving back with all the strength I had.

We stayed practically still, pushing hard against each other, for several minutes – although Fang showed the strain less than me. Angel stood beside us, watching with interest.

"You know," She said finally, her hands clasped behind her back. "I _did _say you'd be friends."

Fang glanced at her, and I took the opportunity to slam his arm down onto the table.

"I demand a rematch!" He yelled, standing up in protest.

I leaned back in my seat and laughed as Jane clapped and Iggy scowled.

"You're just a sore loser."

**So there you go, my ninth chapter. I think it's progressing pretty well. I love Fang so much. Just thought I'd put that out there.**

**Lemme know any opinions or ideas... I'm all ears!**

**X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Say hello to Chapter 10. WOOHOO double digits! I don't know how long this story is going to be... I've got ideas for quite a few more chapters, but let me know if you want it long or short or medium...? I can't decide. **

**Disclaimer: Mr Patterson owns the Maximum Ride books, not moi. **

After dinner at the Ride Household, me, Iggy and Gaz managed to creep back into our own home without waking Jeb up. His snores could be heard from every corner of every room, and it managed to keep me up half the night... that, and my thoughts about Angel and her family.

I woke up the next morning, more excited for school than I had been for a while. This was probably because I had convinced Fang to walk with me and the bros to school.

I bounced out of bed as soon as my Mickey Mouse clock began to ring, and pulled on some pale, tight jeans and a white top with 'FRISKY' written over the front. I raced down the stairs, two at a time, and was pleased to see Iggy and Gaz were leaning back precariously in their seats without the presence of Jeb.

"Morning!" I ruffled their hair and grabbed a bowl and box of cereal from the cupboard whose hinges were on the verge of breaking completely. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." Gazzy slurped his milk contentedly.

"Actually, BigFoot made quite a bit of racket last night." Iggy muttered.

"Yeah." I didn't want to go on about it, afraid that Jeb was listening somewhere. "Come on, let's go."

They raised their eyebrows at me as I threw the rest of my Weetabix in the bin and grabbed the keys from the table, but reluctantly followed me out, dragging their school bags after them.

"You realise it's unnaturally early." Iggy grumbled as we moved out of the house and shut the door behind us.

"Whatever." I climbed the stairs and peered over at the door behind which the Ride's lived. Fang wasn't outside yet. "He'll probably be out in a minute."

Sure enough, five minutes later, the same blue door flew open revealing Fang and Angel walking hand in hand to the gate. I grinned and saluted them.

"Max!" Angel let go of Fang's hand and hurtled at me, throwing herself into my arms.

"Hey, Ange!" I hugged her back.

Fang approached us and nodded when I looked up.

"Morning Fang." I grinned. "Still upset over last night's defeat?"

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, hints of a smile at the corners of his mouth. "Hardly."

"Sure. I think I'll give Iggy a go at lunch." I glanced over at my brother and winked at him. He frowned and turned his head away.

"Max?" He said, peering closer at whatever he was looking at. "I think... that person's waving to you."

I turned around – and sure enough, there was Nudge, running towards us and waving madly, her hair flying out behind her.

"Max!" She yelled, flinging her arms around me.

"Nudge!" I grinned and peeled her off. "You live nearby?"

"Yeah, just a couple of blocks down." She smiled breathlessly, "Introductions?"

"Oh. Yeah. Okay, guys, this is my friend, Nudge. And Nudge, these are my brothers, Iggy and Gaz, Fang, my neighbour and his little sister, Angel."

They all said hello enthusiastically – well, all except Fang, who nodded, but I figured now that was pretty much the same thing for him.

"Hey!" Nudge smiled at them all. "Hey, you play football?"

She was looking at Iggy. I glanced at him and was surprised to see him bite his lip and nod. That was practically a _blush_ for Iggy. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he ignored my. Nudge moved towards him and touched the football under the crook of his arm.

"Oh. My. God. _No way_! It's signed by Maradona! How the _hell_ did you meet him?" She squeaked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, leaving them behind to discuss football. Fang sloped along beside him, while Angel walked with Gazzy, talking happily to him as he grunted and munched on his fruitbar.

"They seem to get on." I said softly. Fang smirked and looked behind him. "You going to eat lunch with us and see the epic armwrestle between me and Ig?"

I couldn't help feeling slightly hopeful.

Fang shrugged. "I don't have much else to do anyway."

I grinned. "Cool."

I took in what he was wearing today. The low slung jeans again, but this time with a loose black shirt and a silver necklace glinting against his neck. I glanced at a small white box stick out from his back pack and frowned.

"Fang."

He looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Fang!"

We both looked up to see Lissa running towards us. I felt strangely annoyed at her presence, and willed her in my head to go away.

"Hey." She smiled broadly at Fang, her orange face (thanks to the layers of foundation on it) glowing. She then glanced at me, and her happiness seemed to falter. "Hey..."

"Hi, Lissa." I said stonily. _Get lost_.

"You guys know eachother?" She asked in a slightly too-high voice.

"Neighbours." Fang said. God, I sometimes wished he spoke more...

"Oh. Well, that's cool. Me and Max are English buddies, aren't we?" She grinned at me. I attempted a smile back. "Fang, I need to talk to you. I'll meet you by my locker in ten, yeah?"

Before Fang could say anything, one-syllable or otherwise, Lissa waggled her long fingers at us and sprinted away. He sighed audibly. I grimaced.

"You don't like her?" I turned to him to see he was grinning.

"I don't know. She's a bit..." I shrugged.

"Much?"

"Yeah."

We went to class. When registration started, I felt annoyed at being in the presence of Lissa again. She smiled tightly at me, but seemed distant. Fang sat down in his seat and glanced briefly at me in acknowladgement. This seemed to spark something off in Lissa.

"Since when does Fang talk to _you_?" She said scornfully, her nose wrinkling up unattractively.

"You make it sound like he belongs to you." I replied. She huffed softly. "He's nobody's property Lissa. Deal with it."

We didn't talk for the rest of the day. And to be honest... it was a relief.

I looked forward to lunch all through the morning. I wanted to see what the rest of my friends thought of Fang. When the double period of History finished, I threw my backpack into my already messy locker, pulled out my lunch and hurried out, only to smack into someone.

"A bit keen, are we, Max?" I looked up at Fang and scowled good naturedly.

"You always seem to be in my way."

We walked together to Nudge, Cassie, Ella and the guys, including Gazzy and Iggy who Nudge seemed to have already assembled. Fang didn't speak all the way, and somehow I understood he was feeling relatively uneasy about meeting my friends. I bumped into him gently as reassurance and he raised an eyebrow at me in thanks.

"Yo! Max, Fang, what's up." Sam raised a hand in salut to us, and we both nodded in hello.

"Guys, I hope you don't mind that Fang's eating with us."

"No sweat. Let's go to the grassy bit."

We walked over and sat down in a circle, the guys on one side, the girls on the other. Cassie engaged me in a conversation about hair, which I half-heartedly participated in, as I was more interested in Fang and the rest of the guys. They seemed to admire his distant manner, and laughed at the few sarcastic comments he made. They grinned together easily, and I felt the uncomfortable feeling slip away.

And I couldn't help allowing a satisfied smirk at Lissa who stood alone and fuming by the brick wall she and Fang had spoken at the day before.

**The gang are together at last :) **

**None of my friends actually know I'm writing this. I hadn't mentioned it, not sure whether anyone would really like it. So, do let me know if you think it's worth telling them now, or leaving it till later.**

**Hope you liked this chappie :P I attempted to make it longer but I probably failed. I'll try to do better on the rest... x**


	11. Chapter 11

**We're moving on! Chapter 11 already... **

**I am absolutely LOVING the weather in London. Yes, it's true it's rainy and miserable most of the time, but when it's even the slightest bit sunny it is absolute **_**bliss**_**. I guess people who live anywhere hotter would think it's freezing, but for us poor, deprived Londoners, it's a dream come true :)**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think x**

Today Angel was at my house.

Jeb wasn't home, of course, as I would never dream of bringing the innocent little kid with me when he was around. Iggy and Gazzy were upstairs, working on some experiment with the Chemistry set they had bought last weekend with their pocket money.

I watched as Angel sat in front of our small television, touching each DVD in the tall tower I had made when I was bored.

"Beauty and the Beast!" She cried in excitement. I smiled.

"Want to watch it?"

She nodded and I reached out from my lying down position on the sofa to take it from her. I stuck it in the slot, fiddled with the remote and pulled Angel into my arms as it began.

The house was practically completely silent, apart from the occasional yell of delight from Iggy and Gaz upstairs. I would have thought Angel was asleep in my arms if it weren't for the fact that she stirred every time the little clock came on, and she hummed the tunes of the songs Belle sang.

"The Beast is just lonely," She said softly, pulling at my finger distractedly. "I would play with him so he wouldn't be lonely."

I smiled gently and stroked her hair with my free hand.

An hour and a half later, the doorbell rang. I jumped from my half-sleep, and pushed Angel aside gently to get up. I stretched as I approached the door.

I pulled the front door open with a sharp tug, as it was slightly too large for the frame and managed to get stuck all the time, revealing Fang leaning against the wall outside. He turned his head and gave me a small smile.

"Hey," I greeted him, putting my weight against the door. "You here to pick up Angel?"

"Yeah."

"She's just finishing watching a film," I yawned. "I'm surprised she's still awake."

He made an amused sound. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"That's okay. You're lucky having a sister."

"I'm sure Iggy and Gaz would have something to say about that..." he grinned.

"They should appreciate me more."

He chuckled. "Are they home?"

"Yeah," I frowned. "I think they're blowing something up in their room."

"Interesting."

I saw that same white box sticking out of his pocket when I looked down. I sighed.

"Fang."

"Mmm?"

"Why do you smoke?"

He looked at me for a moment, then shrugged.

"You should stop, you know." I said softly.

"You want me to stop?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "Most girls encourage me."

"I'm not most girls," I grinned. "I don't find it very attractive."

His mouth quirked up at one side. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Does Angel know you do it?" I asked. His face hardened slightly.

"I don't know."

"She wouldn't like it either."

"Probably not."

I smiled and poked his arm.

"I'm not trying to be your Mum. I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

He looked at me again, then gave me one of those special smiles, when his usually impassive face seemed to glow.

"Thanks for the concern." He said jokingly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't try and make me look like a twat, Nicholas. I'm obviously much more mature than you."

He laughed softly. "Obviously _Maximum_."

"Fang?"

We both looked back to see Angel approaching us, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Hey, midgit." He smiled at her. "Enjoy the film?"

"Yeah. Thankyou Max." She smiled up at me and I pulled one of her curls amiably.

"Anytime."

Just then a loud crash sounded from down the street. The three of us turned our heads to see a man slouching in our direction, his hair dishevelled, his shirt crumpled and a broken bottle by his feet.

Jeb.

"Shit." I said under my breath, then glanced at Angel and pulled an apologetic face. "You guys had better go."

Just as I spoke, Jeb appeared at Fang's side, looking between him and Angel in a distracted manner.

"Hello." He drawled. "Who's this."

He reached out to touch Angel before I smacked his hand away in fury.

"Don't touch her."

His blood shot eyes focused on me and he frowned deeply.

"Who the fuck are these people in my house?" He growled, holding onto the doorframe for support.

"My friends." I said softly.

"Friends?" He laughed once, then his face went back to pure hatred. "Fuck off."

He was looking at Fang. Fang looked back calmly, similarly to when Mr Taylor told him to leave the class. His fringe fell in his eyes so he was looking from beneath it at Jeb, and the effect was pretty scary with the set position of his jaw.

"I'll leave when Max tells me to." He said calmly. "I don't take orders from a stranger."

Jeb pulled himself to his full height and breathed raggedly in Fang's motionless face.

"I'm the man of the house, that's who I am. I took that piece of shit from the streets. You won't be taking any orders from her, hear me?"

I felt fury build up inside me.

"You don't know how to take care of your own family. You're no man. Get inside the house, Jeb." I turned to Fang who was watching me carefully. "Please go."

He nodded once, took Angel's hand, and gave me one last look before walking across the street to his house. I turned to Jeb who was practically choking on his thick breath.

"I'm going to bed."

I left him standing outside and walked to the sitting room, switched off the television and ran up the stairs, two at a time. I had stayed relatively calm through the whole thing, but I couldn't help my ratcheted pulse at the thought of Jeb hurting either Angel or Fang. I banged the door shut behind me, and sighed deeply.

Walking across the small, messy room, I lifted the sash of the window to one side to look at the Ride House. Most of the lights were off apart from one.

A buzzing sound came from my unmade bed. I bounced onto the mattress and lifted the phone up, pressing the 'Open Message' button.

_You ok?_

It was an unknown number... but I knew who had sent it. The person who was probably in the room with the light on. I smiled, lowering my chin onto the pillow and pressing 'Reply'.

_I'm good. Thanks Fang._

A few moments later the phone buzzed again.

_Sleep well._

**Awww Fangy's so sweet :P Hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. I may pop out to the park to write the next few, seeing as the sun's out and all. :)**

**Comments? REVIEW! I love you guys.**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Onto Chapter 12. My holidays have started sooo well, I hope anyone who is on holiday feels the same, and those of you who are still at school... you have a lot to look forward to! **

**I'm really enjoying writing this story, especially as FanFic gives it a real purpose :) I've decided to make the length reasonably long... I find they're always the most addictive, and I have so many ideas! I'd still love your guys opinions, though. Let me know about any thoughts you have! **

**PS. My reviewers : You are wonderful. You make this so enjoyable, and my mum thinks you're all incredibly awesome too! :P**

**Happy reading **

**X**

In my next English lesson, I was completely unprepared to sit next to Lissa. Something about her tight, heavily made up face sparked off some sort of annoyance inside of me. I walked into the class in the morning, my red folder under my arm, and bit my lip as I decided where to sit.

"Oi."

I glanced over at Fang. He raised an eyebrow and motioned to the seat beside him. I gave him a small grateful smile as I slipped in behind the desk, fully aware of the glares being shot at me by many girls in the class. I mean, _seriously,_ when was _I _ever up to _Fang's_ standard. Huh. Pricks.

"Were you really okay after what happened?" he said quietly. "Angel was worried."

I smiled gently. "Yeah, he pretty much fell dead on the sofa any way. I'll tell her it was okay."

Fang nodded once. "Is he like that a lot?"

"Sometimes," I frowned. I wanted to tell Fang more about it, but somehow the classroom didn't really seem like the right place. I was surprised I felt so close to him already... it had only been a couple of days since I first spoke to him, but already he seemed like a brother to me.

Fang seemed to sense I wasn't quite ready to open up entirely. He scratched his chin.

"Mr Taylor might soften up now," Fang whispered. "He likes you."

I snorted. "Fat chance. He doesn't seem the forgiving type."

Just as I spoke, Mr Taylor appeared, wearing his customary outfit. He nodded to us all when we stood up to greet him, and as we sat down he gave Fang and I a sharp look. Thankfully, he didn't ask me to move.

"Right, let's continue working on the character based questions. I thought I'd get you all in pairs with the person next to you, and give you each characters to act out. I want you and your partner to engage in conversation, remaining in role. Make it realistic please."

He began to walk around the class, giving each person a character. When he arrived to me and Fang, he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, isn't this an interesting arrangement." Fang didn't make a sound. "Nicholas, you are Lennie and Max is George."

I thanked my stars Mr Taylor hadn't put me as Curley's wife, a role I could never play properly without getting embarrased. Fang grinned at me, then promptly went into character.

"Hey George," He said, in a low American accent. "You want the last of the ketchup?"

I smirked. "No, Lennie, how many times do I have to tell ya, you already ate it all up."

"I was only offering, George," Fang grumbled, looking down in mock shame.

"Well, don't. I don't need to deal with you and your jokes along with the rest of everything I gotta do. Now. Do you remember what I told ya?"

Fang nodded slowly, "If I get in trouble..."

"If you get in trouble..." I prompted.

"I'll go to that big bush..." He continued, catching my eyes momentarily.

"Yeah."

"That big bush we was at before. "

"That's right. I'll come look for ya there. And don't you forget it."

We continued in this manner, pausing and laughing softly every time either he or I said something odd sounding in our fake American drawl. I had never realised Fang could act. I never realised Fang could actually hold a real conversation.

Even if it was pretend.

Finally it was performance time. Lissa was working with a tiny boy called Steven who had a cold and a very strange American accent. She was Curley's wife and he was Curley.

"You never appreciate me!" She practically yelled in a too-high pitch. "I feel trapped!"

"You... you're just... a stupid woman." Steven sniffed.

Lissa glared at his stutter. "I am not. I am a strong woman."

Fang snorted softly beside me and I knocked my knee into his, willing him not to make me laugh.

"I want to be free! Like a bird!"

It was no use. I could see Fang's shoulders shaking gently as he laughed under his breath, and I felt the laugh building up inside me until it burst out in an embarrasing snort which I promptly turned into a shaky cough. This seemed to amuse Fang even more and he put a hand over his face, attempting to control the strange noises coming from his mouth.

Lissa and Steven bowed shortly and left the stage. I suppressed a smile as Lissa complained at poor Steven for all his wrong-doings.

"Next up, Maximum and Nicholas, playing George and Lennie."

We both stood up at the same time, our chairs scraping back into each other and eventually toppling over noisily. We stared at them, before allowing a small laugh escape our lips. Mr Taylor frowned as we righted our chairs and assembled ourselves at the front of the class.

This went better than the practice round. We didn't laugh once, and I truly felt in the character of George, who was Lennie's friend, comrade and moral leader. Fang's perfect depiction of his own character allowed me to be more extravagant as I yelled at him for forgetting things so easily.

When we were done, we glanced at each other once before bowing slowly, then returning to our seats as the class erupted in applause. I grinned at Fang and he smirked back.

"I guess we did alright." I whispered.

"I guess so." He smiled, and I decided to be happy with that. He obviously wasn't going to be so talkative in real life.

We watched the rest of the performances before getting up to file out of the classroom. Just as me and Fang were about to leave, Mr Taylor called out.

"Fang. Come over here a minute."

I glanced at Fang whose face remained expressionless. I hoped he wouldn't be berated for any wrongdoing... I had thought we'd worked really well. It was the most fun I'd had in a lesson for some time.

"I'll wait outside." I mumbled before walking out of the classroom.

I tried to listen in at the keyhole but it was impossible without getting wierd looks from people passing by. I sighed, leaned against the wall and folded my arms, waiting for Fang to appear.

He came out a few minutes later, looking mildly dazed.

"What happened?" I asked, straightening up.

"Er..." He glanced down at the area by his arm, and I followed his gaze, seeing a familiar-looking black book beneath the crook of his arm.

"What's that?" I decided to be innocent and pretend I hadn't seen it before.

"My... sketch book thing." He looked down, his fringe falling over his eyes. I felt like hugging him... for some odd reason.

"He gave it to you?"

"He gave it back." Fang shrugged. "He said I deserved it."

I grinned. "Maybe you were right. Maybe he is softening up."

Fang laughed shortly and followed me outside for lunch.

**FPOV**

Fang sat on his bed in only his jeans, running a finger across the edge of his sketchbook. He was surprised. Mr Taylor had been really nice about it. Things seemed to be looking up. The sketchbook had belonged to his Dad before him, and it meant a lot to him.

Fang frowned in deep thought.

Nothing but good stuff had happened to him since he had met Max. He had made new friends, become a better student, he even _laughed_ now.

He smiled at the memory of that day's antics. He never thought he could be friends with any girl.

Then again, Max wasn't just any girl.

Fang opened the sketchbook, touching the smooth pencil marks with the tip of his finger. He looked through the pictures of Angel, of his Mum, his special armchair, a copy of the photo of his Dad back when he was alive... He had drawn everything that really meant something to him. Everything that made his life good.

He pushed back his pillow and pulled out a thick leaded pencil. He gripped it in his palm, getting the feel of the ridges and bumps over the paintwork.

He turned to a clean page in the sketchbook and ran his other hand over it once. It smelled wonderful, like new books.

Slowly, Fang brought down the pencil onto the page and kept his eyes latched onto the movement of it as it flew across the paper, creating curves and flicks where they should be.

A few minutes later, he had the basic outline for his next drawing, something new and important in his life.

He smiled at it.

Max.

**My first FPOV :) ahhh I adore him so much. **

**Me and my friend were engaging in a deep discussion about the problems with James patterson books.**

**If you think some parts suck, look at our little list.**

**We didn't like the environmental issues crap... the entire plot apart from Max and Fang seemed to go seriously stale**

**The flock should never have told Max she was a bad leader in any way. It's just wrong.**

**Fang shouldn't have got up his own flock. He is part of the real flock, part of their **_**family**_** and it's just wierd that he would go away and start his own little thing.**

**It seemed ridiculous that Fang should tell Max they could see eachother in 10 years or whatever (and call her 'sweetie'. I mean wtf?) then suddenly pop up in Angel and have constant **_**arguments**_** with her. THEY ARE IN LOVE FOR CHRISTS SAKE! **

**Finally, seeing as I don't want to bore you, Fang shouldn't appear so much in Angel. He should appear maybe during the end, and most of it should focus on Max getting over it and learning to cope without him. **

**Any way, I guess that's why we have Fanfiction :) Any ideas about this one? x**


	13. Chapter 13

**I love my reviewers sooooo much. You guys mean the world to me – apart from Nutella, which is like a biiig part of my life. But anyway, keep reviewing, you make this so worth the effort :) Not that I'm not enjoying it anyway... seriously, Fanfiction rocks.**

**So Chapter 13 :) It feels like forever since I started this story, when it was probably, what?, a few days ago? **

**Let me know how you think this one goes. I think it's going to be pretty cute :D x**

I was sitting at home in my pyjamas, lounging back on the sofa and attempting to complete my History homework. I couldn't stand writing these essays – it was all the _actual_ history that drove me to continue with it. I scribbled furiously on the pad of paper, trying to make the dates and facts flow...

"Max?"

I looked up. Jeb was standing in the doorway, huge bags under his eyes. I sighed.

"Hey." I decided to be nice today, considering the fact that he looked relatively sober.

"What you doing up?" He asked, moving into the room and sitting down on the arm of the sofa opposite. He rested his clasped hands between his legs.

"Homework." I muttered, returning to my frantic scribbles.

Jeb was silent for a few moments. I knew what was going to happen. This was always the sequence of events in our relationship.

"Max..."

Here we go.

"I just..."

Spit it out.

"I'm sorry."

I groaned. I couldn't handle this right now.

"Jeb." I put my books aside and looked at him. "You can't do this anymore."

He frowned at me.

"It can't keep going on like this! You know it can't. It's not fair. On me, on the boys, on _you_."

I looked at him closely as I spoke. He stared at his slippers without a word.

"Jeb, look at me." He glanced up. "You need to stop. You can't go get drunk every day then come back after a week and _apologize_. Your family need you. We need you to be our _Dad_."

He stared at me, his eyes glazed over in lack of sleep. His hair stuck up all over the place as he ran his fingers through it. He had taken me in before Iggy and Gaz, back when I was only six years old. Back in those days everything was different. I used to look up to Jeb, I saw him as a model figure in my life.

"I know." He muttered finally. "I just can't seem to stop it, Max. It's not up to me anymore."

"Of course it's up to you!" I sat up straighter, fury at Jeb's lack of self assurance. "Nothing can _own _you, Jeb. You are your own master, and you're letting this happen."

He sighed and shook his head slowly. "Max, it isn't that simple-"

"Oh for Christ's sake." I stood up, anger rippling through me like a wave. "Forget we even started this conversation. It's no use."

He stood up as I stormed past and said my name softly. I couldn't stop, though. I didn't get how he could do this to himself. To us. His children.

I pulled on some Uggs over my pyjama trousers and a thick wooly jumper over my vest, and left the house with a determined bang. How many times had I done this in the past week?

Whatever. It was his fault.

I marched up the steps with my hands in my pockets, and was about to fling the gate open and continue on my anger walk, when I saw a figure slip out of the Ride house and slope slowly down the street.

Maybe I couldn't see the face, but I could recognise that walk by now. The jeans hanging just high enough on his hips not to fall down. The jumper with the sleeves rolled up in a casual manner.

I pulled the hood of my jumper up and followed Fang as he turned the corner.

He walked straight for most of the way, before turning a sharp left, then a sloping right. I kept just far enough behind him not to raise any suspision. The wind was whistling loudly anyway, softening the sound of my footsteps.

I saw him open a gate and move past it carefully into what I was now aware was the Church graveyard. We passed it when we walked to school. The church itself was a tall, thin building with a spire and turrets, just like a small, holy castle. Fang walked around the building, and I waited several moments before following through, careful not to let the gate squeak and give me away.

I peeked around the castle to see Fang weave his way through several graveyards before stopping by one right in the corner, where the shadows from the willow trees made it practically pitch black. I saw him pull out some yellow tulips which shone brightly in contrast with the darkness.

I waited for him to lay the flowers down before slipping past the church and approaching him.

His head was low, his hands in his pockets and his face soft and peaceful. I could see these things as I got closer, but he was completely unaware of my presence until I was practically was right next to him.

"Fang?" I touched his arm gently.

His head snapped up, his dark hair moving back from his face and revealing his slightly startled, pale face staring at me.

"Max?"

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly. "I saw you walking down here..."

"And you followed me."

I bit my lip. Maybe I was imposing on his privacy. Scratch that. I pretty much definitely _was_ imposing on his privacy. This was a graveyard for pity's sake. People didn't go to graveyard's for fun, did they?

I felt like slapping myself.

"Um... I'll go." I muttered, turning away before a hand rested on my arm.

"Why?"

"Because..." I shivered at Fang's soft, low voice. "I _followed_ you. I shouldn't have."

"I don't mind."

I looked at him again. His dark eyes held mine for several seconds before he allowed a small smile that made the knot in my stomach untie immediately.

"Stay."

I was hardly going to go after that. I shifted closer to him, the cold biting at my neck when my hood fell back. I couldn't bring myself to remove my hands and pull it back up.

"God, it's cold." I muttered, pushing my fists deeper into my pockets.

I looked down at the grave Fang was staring at. It was slightly chipped in the corner, with the yellow tulips glowing from their position at the foot of the grave.

_Robert Ride_

_Father, wife and comrade to many_

_Died 4__th__ September 2000_

_May his spirit rest in peace_

I stifled a gasp. Fang's _Dad_.

I touched his arm gently. He turned his head and smiled.

"He wasn't happy here anyway." He said, scuffing his trainers against the ground. "He hated his life. He had debts and felt like he was letting the family down. He wanted it to be over. So he ended it. Himself. One day he was there, the next he decided not to be."

I said nothing. This was the most I had ever heard Fang say. I allowed my arm to brush against his in a silent gesture of comfort. I could feel his pain now.

"What happened to your parents?" He asked quietly.

I stiffened, then shrugged, attempting to seem casual about it.

"My Mum died in an accident." I said softly, not wanting my voice to break in case it set off any tears. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "And I don't know who my Dad was."

Fang looked at me for several moments, before I shivered gently under his gaze mixed with the cold of the night. It was then that I felt a strong arm move slowly around my shoulders, filling all the empty spaces inside me with a warm comfortable feeling, and pulling me gently against his solid, yet comfortable chest. I leaned into him, smelling the musky, clean smell of soap with slight traces of smoke. His hand curled closer around my shoulder and I leaned my head into the soft space between his neck and shoulder.

We stayed like that for what felt like ages.

I had never felt so close to anyone in... Forever.

**There we go :) I only hope you guys love him as much as I do. **

**I followed your advice and told my closest friend about the story. I don't think she's finished reading it but we'll see what she has to say... :P**

**Review guys, you know you want to! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! This one's in Lissa's point of view... Just a bit of an insight into a bitch's brain.**

**Happy reading :) x**

**LPOV**

Lissa was sitting in her usual place. She glanced at the seat next to her. It was empty. Again. _Again_!

_Don't look Don't look Don't look-_

She pulled her compact mirror from the desk, her breath coming out in wierd sorts of pants. She sighed when she inspected the cleanly applied make up on her face. She smoothed one slightly messed up area over, then snapped the mirror shut and stuffed it into her pocket for later use.

What now? Lissa folded her arms and looked around the room with pursed lips, careful to avoid looking at one particular desk...

"Good Morning, class."

Mr Taylor marched purposefully in and put his laptop down on the desk before whipping out the register and calling out names and nodding at replies. He said Lissa's name, then a couple more, then-

"Maximum Martinez."

"Yes, Mr Taylor."

Lissa couldn't help herself. She glanced over at Max and tried to control herself from gagging. God, Fang was looking at her. Smiling at her. SMILING! Lissa frowned deeply, turned back to Mr Taylor, and prepared herself for a shit lesson with that stupid _bitch_ talking in hushed whispers to her guy.

By the time the lesson had finished, Lissa knew what had to be done. There was _no way_ she was going to let 'Max' get away with this. She slung her hand bag across her arm and marched out of the classroom, fury building inside of her as she stomped towards her destination... that wierd guy with the strawberry blonde hair, talking to that girl... Nina?... no... Nudge... wierd name...

"Hey!"

Nudge and the guy looked up at her in confusion.

"Um... hey, Lissa." Nudge frowned at her as she stared openly at the boy.

"What lesson did you guys just have?" She asked brightly. She ignored Nudge's reply – whatever it was – and focused on the guy.

"Um, Maths?" He glanced at Nudge then looked back to her.

"Cool! Oh my God, I'm absolutely crap at maths, that's really why I came over here! Think you could help me out?" She smiled again, and the guy looked at Nudge again. _Come on,_ she thought at him, _just say yes..._

"Do you even know his name?" Lissa looked back to Nudge who was slightly pink in the face.

"Sure." She said coldly, then looked back to the boy... whose name was...

"You don't." Nudge glared at her. "I don't know what your problem is, Lissa, but stay away from Iggy."

Iggy!

"It's okay," Lissa looked at _Iggy_ and smiled. "I can help out."

"Great!" She grinned, blanking the fuming Nudge out and focusing wholly on the slightly flushed guy in front of her. "Today, after school? It won't take long."

"Okay." Iggy muttered, shifting slightly.

Lissa threw him one last smile before flouncing away, feeling incredibly pleased with herself.

Lissa moved through the rest of the day with ideas forming in her mind about that night. This Iggy dude seemed easy enough to manipulate... not that she was manipulating him or anything... by the end of the day she was practically hopping with excitement. She raced out of Geography, and of course slowed down as she approached his locker, where he was standing with his back to her.

"Ig!" She cried. He swivelled around, then gave her a small, nervous smile. "All ready to go?"

He nodded mutely and banged his locker closed, threw his back pack over his shoulder and followed her down the corridoor and out of school.

They walked together for a while without speaking. Lissa ran through things in her head to say to him, and finally decided on, "You like football, huh?"

He turned his head towards her and nodded.

"Cool." She smiled stiffly. "Does... Max like it too?"

"Yeah, we sometimes play together." Iggy muttered and shrugged.

_God_, Lissa thought,_ he really doesn't talk much._

They arrived at Lissa's door. Her house was a huge, white building with multi coloured flowers on every window sill. She unlocked the door and opened it smoothly, allowing Iggy to walk in before her. She followed him inside, threw the keys onto the table by the door, and led him to the sitting room.

"No one's at home," She informed Iggy as she emptied out her designer handbag and pulled out her tattered maths books. "Just you and me."

Iggy seemed mildly startled. Lissa held back a snort – what was up with this guy? She opened the book, pointed out some question she got wrong – which wasn't too difficult to find anyway – and begged him to explain. Iggy cleared his throat and proceeded to point out numbers, signs, symbols...

"Oh!" Lissa smiled broadly at him. "So... that's what you get when you substitute, right?"

_Whatever that means..._ She thought to herself as Iggy nodded and grunted.

"Cools! Well," She stood up, smoothed down her tiny skirt and began to walk out. "I think we deserve a little drink."

She brought back two glasses and a bottle of something or other which Iggy looked at incredulously.

"Completely harmless," Lissa set down the glasses and poured some of the clear liquid out into them. "Try it."

Iggy frowned. "Um... maybe-"

"Just drink it." She held it out to him and flashed him another smile.

Iggy sighed and took the glass. _Sucker_... She grinned.

It wasn't long before they were both leaning back on the sofa and chatting casually about Iggy's home life. Lissa couldn't believe her luck. This was just _too_ easy.

"Jeb's always... you know... _out_..." Iggy swallowed down some more. "It pisses Max off no end."

"Really." Lissa smiled. "Anything else that pisses Max off?"

"Um..." Iggy frowned, trying to think. Lissa held back a snort at his flushed face. "Well, she hates... avocados."

Lissa raised an eyebrow.

"Anything _else_?"

"She doesn't talk bout her... Mum..." He grunted, bringing the glass to his face again. Lissa put out a hand and took the glass from him. This could be it.

"Tell me more about her Mum."

"Um... I don't know if..." She shifted closer to him and smiled seductively. Iggy swallowed hard.

"You'll get your just reward, Igs." She poked his arm playfully. "Tell me."

Iggy hesitated a moment longer before sighing. "Um... Max was at school. Her Mum was a teacher at the school around the corner and Max would go to the gates to see her. One day, she went there and there was this ambulance... this other teacher took her home and she waited there, wondering where her Mum was. The... um... someone came eventually to tell her what happened."

"What happened?" Lissa said breathlessly.

"Her Mum planned to surprise Max by going to her school gate and greeting her with... you know... presents... And, um, she was crossing the road when a car hit her. She died."

Lissa sat back. Sure, it was a sad story, but this was _exactly _what she was looking for.

"Max refused to go back to school. She blamed herself. Eventually her grandma decided to home school her. She died later on and Jeb took Max in."

"You know her name?"

"Max's mum?" Iggy frowned. "Yeah. Valencia Martinez."

Lissa's head snapped around so she was staring at him. _Valencia Martinez?_

"She used to work in our school." She said quietly, mostly to herself, although Iggy heard.

"Really? Shit. Max wouldn't like that."

Lissa smiled slowly and turned her head towards Iggy. "No she wouldn't. Not at all."

The next morning, Lissa hurried to school, the conversation with Iggy the previous evening still fresh in her mind. She had shooed him out of the house, promising his reward for another day. She wondered how the drunk idiot got home.

That wasn't important now. Lissa swung through the school gates and into the building, straight to her locker where she dumped her stuff and pulled out the newspaper she had searched all night for. Her Dad always kept his newspapers, and it hadn't been too difficult to empty out the box and find the one describing the death of Valencia Martinez. Lissa still remembered the accident herself. Everyone had made a huge fuss. Miss Martinez was a popular teacher.

Lissa stuffed the newspaper under her arm and walked down the corridoor, peering through the small square windows into each classroom. _Empty, Empty, Empty..._

Where the hell was-

Oh.

There.

Lissa pushed the library door open and smiled at the sight of Max leaning over some piece of paper. She approached her, and smiled and wiggled her fingers when Max looked up.

"Hey Lissa," Max looked at her uncertainly.

"Hey! What you up to?"

"English essay." Max sighed. It had been a long night. She was busy typing up the stupid thing, when half way through, Iggy had stumbled in, drunk as hell, and started throwing up everywhere. Gazzy thought it was cool... but then, Gazzy would.

"I actually wanted to show you something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Lissa pulled out the newspaper and smoothed it carefully. She felt Max's eyes on her and suppressed a smile. "I recognized your name."

Max looked down at the newspaper... the headline stood out, large as life.

**LOCAL SCHOOL TEACHER KILLED IN CAR ACCIDENT**

"She has the same name as you!" Lissa pointed at the picture. Max was still silent. "You don't know her, do you?"

"What the fuck is this, Lissa."

Lissa almost, _almost_ shivered. Max's voice was deathly.

"A newspaper with your Mum on it." She replied coldly. "Your Mum... who went to this school... and died on the road you cross every da-"

Max stood up, her face white.

"I don't want to hear this."

"Course you don't," Lissa smiled smugly. "It was your fault after all."

Max shook her head vehemently. "It was a mistake. A _mistake!_"

"If you weren't there she'd still be here-"

"No!"

"Yes, Max. And now you've come back to the place she was killed, and your friends don't even know..."

"I can't tell-"

"Your a liar and a murderer now."

"You fucking bitch!" Max was shaking, "I didn't- what have I ever done to you?"

"You came into my life. Anyway Max, are you sure you should be getting close to people like... oh... like _Fang_? What if _he_ dies because of you-"

"No one is going to die!"

Lissa sat back and smiled. "You should go back to being home schooled, Max. I don't think this place is quite right for you."

Max backed away from her slowly, her eyes on the newspaper. Lissa watched as she turned and fled out of the library, banging the door closed behind her.

**Pheeew, I had major writer's block when I was scribbling this chapter... sorry if it's totally crap! Let me know what you think though. I forced myself to do it for you guys :) **

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Onto a teeny weeny bit of Fax... well, technically it's been brewing all along, as my amazing readers and especially reviewers have probably figured out, but here they start to realise there can be no other than FANG AND MAX. Together. Forever. :P**

**Please please pleeeeease review, it honestly takes no time at all and yet it makes me EXTREMELY happy... seriously, I get SO excited when I get a new review. **

**Happy Reading! X**

**NPOV**

"No."

I sighed and looked at Ella. She raised an eyebrow.

"Max," I leaned against the locked door, "Please."

"Just go away."

I smacked my hand against the door at the muffled reply. Me and Ella had been standing here for no less than fifteen minutes, and we were getting no where.

"Why not, Max?" Ella whined. "You need to cheer up a bit! Me and Nudge aren't going without you... Fang probably won't either."

A silence ensued. I grinned at Ella. She seemed to have stumbled upon Max's sensitive spot.

"I hate parties." She protested, although she sounded less hostile and more unsure. Progress, at last...

"When did you last go to a party?" I demanded.

"Um... I dunno..."

"Precisely! You will never have gone to a party like this one, anyway. So please stop being such an arse and let us come inside to get you ready!"

Max groaned loudly. I suppressed a laugh and listened to the quiet patter of approaching feet, the turn of the lock and finally the swing of the door, revealing a pale, tired and dishevelled looking Max.

"Shit."

"Well put." I muttered, moving into the room before Max could change her mind.

"I really don't need this right now." Max grumbled as I pushed her down in a chair and Ella collected the supplies we needed... hairbrush, straighteners, clips, hairspray-

"I really don't care."

I pulled her hair from the low slung ponytail it was in and brushed it out carefully.

"You could do so much with your hair," I said. Ella was now rooting through some dresses we had brought with us and frowning as she went.

"I could, but there's honestly no need."

"Max, no guy is ever going to want you if you don't pretty yourself up occasionally," Ella muttered from across the room.

"I don't plan on a guy wanting me when he looks for girls who _pretty themselves up_ all the time. I am not some tart."

God, she was in a bad mood. I pulled a strand of her hair sharply. "Maximum Ride, you really need this party."

**MPOV**

This was torture. Pure, utter, incredibly _unfair_ torture. By now Nudge had ironed my hair flat like it was a piece of laundry and Ella was messing up my face with some icky crap.

"Will you please stay still?" She shrieked, as I moved my head again.

"Ella, you are seriously violating my personal space here!"

"I'm going to make you look beautiful even if it fucking kills me!" Nudge held my head fiercely as I yelled and kicked my legs in protest.

Twenty minutes later, the two witches forced me to look in the mirror and view their masterpiece. I sighed and looked.

And continued looking...

God.

Ella squeaked. "I knew you'd like it!"

Did I? My hair was straight and hung loosely around my shoulders. The make-up was scarce, clean and yet brought out my cheekbones and the shape of my eyes. Ella had forced me into a navy blue dress which clung tightly to my figure and had a scooping neck and a back which scooped even further. The sleeves reached up to my elbows.

"You look stunning Max." Nudge squeezed my shoulder. She leaned her head in so it was next to my ear. "Fang won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Huh?" I tried to get some sort of explanation out of Nudge as they dragged me out of the room and through the corridoor to the staircase.

"Make a real grand entrance," Ella whispered, squeezing my arm gently. "You know, smile at every one and do the royal wave thing."

She demonstrated while I rolled my eyes.

"Miss out the royal wave," Nudge whispered, and pushed me down the stairs.

I stumbled down the first few before regaining my balance and stepping lightly down to where I got a good view of the lower floor. I was thinking about how much better this grand entrance would be if I had a longer dress, as I viewed the couples chatting eagerly to one another.

Iggy was talking to some other guys from out year. He looked exceptionally smart in jeans and a clean shirt, far smarter than he usually looked. Gazzy was joining in the conversation, dressed in his Superman Pyjamas and completely oblivious to the funny looks he was getting. Then there was Toby and Micheal who seemed to be talking to twins. Sam and Cassie, to my delight, seemed to be in deep conversation with one another, both looking very pleased. Cassie looked beautiful in a knee length green dress and her beautiful, long her piled on top of her head.

"Have you invited everybody to the house?" I muttered to Nudge.

"Kind of," She grinned. "Can you see Fang anywhere?"

At that moment the front door flung open and a couple walked in, the girl hanging of the guy's arm and looking lovingly up at him.

I almost gagged.

It was Fang, _my _Fang, with Lissa. She was wearing a tight red dress that hardly covered her horrible little arse... her hair was curled and put up in a bun... and her make up was thick and gross, per usual.

Then there was Fang. He was wearing jeans and a dark purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black hat beneath which his long black hair emerged, covering his forehead and almost touching his eyelashes. I felt my heart clench as I watched them enter together.

"Fang's with _her_?" Ella sounded horrified.

Everyone else seemed just as disgusted. Lissa got many dark looks from the people standing in the hallway, and I couldn't help noticing Iggy. He didn't look angry, he looked... upset. I frowned and looked back to Fang. He wasn't meeting any one's gaze, his eyes fixed permanantly on the floor. Lissa looked up and locked eyes with me.

"Max!" She called out. I smothered the urge to slide down the banister and smack that stupid smirk off her ugly face. "Hi!" She smiled around at everyone else, completely oblivious to the fact that no one seemed at all pleased to see her. "Well. Are we going or what?"

"Yeah." Sam glanced up at me. "Let's go now."

We split in half so two taxis could take us to where the part was being held. I was lucky enough to be in the same group and Fang and Lissa, despite Nudge's best efforts to get Lissa away from him. I was glad at least that Fang was barely speaking to her, but I still felt dissapointed at him and annoyed at myself for caring.

The car journey wasn't too long. I sat on one of the small, lone seats while Fang sat opposite me with Lissa latched onto his arm like a bloody handbag. I tried to ignore them both, but Fang's legs were spread out and at one point his foot moved to gently tap my leg.

I looked up at him. Our eyes locked, and although his face remained impassive, I could see the emotions flash through those dark orbs that drew me to him. I knew I wasn't going to look away any time soon, but I knew there were other people in the taxi and they were going to get ideas about us just _looking_ at eachother for so long. I wanted so badly just to talk to Fang and tell him how little I really wanted to be here.

I broke eye contact with him at last to glance across at Nudge and Iggy who were also in the taxi with us. Nudge was whispering intently to him, far too quiet for me to hear what she was saying, but Iggy definitely seemed upset. He was leaning forward, his clasped hands resting between his knees.

He looked up at Nudge at last and I saw him give her a small, grateful smile. I sighed and rested my head against the window, watching the world zoom past.

**FPOV**

Fang stifled an aggravated sigh when Max turned her head to look out of the window. All he wanted to do was speak to her and explain... he didn't really want to be with Lissa. She seemed permanantly superglued to him, however, and there seemed no way to get rid of her.

Fang leaned his head back and looked at the left side of Max's face which was visible to him. She had smooth, clear skin and her blonde-brown hair fell about it in smooth, natural curves. She looked beautiful tonight.

Fang mentally slapped him. What the hell was he doing, thinking things like that about _Max_?

God, he hadn't even drunk anything yet and he was getting tipsy.

His heart wrenched slightly as he looked back to her.

Why, why hadn't he come to the party with Max?

**:) Oh, I do love him. Next chapter, depicting the Ohsospecial party, will be coming up soon... But before it does I need to know what you guys thought of this one! **

**x**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG.**

**MY REVIEWERS: I love thee dearly :) You guys are unbelievably spectacularly amazing. I was getting slightly tired of this story, but man you guys threw me back in there... I hope this chapter delivers.**

**(Just as a side note, I totally punched the air in happiness when i saw my reviews got up to 40 – for those of you who are scoffing at me, seeing as it's not the hugest number, each and everyone of those reviews means a hell of a lot to me, so it's just the same as getting 10 000 :))**

**Happy reading! X**

We were here.

I groaned inwardly... this party was going to be a flop. I could feel it. Lissa was still hanging off Fang, whose face remained utterly emotion free. Why had he come here with her anyway? He had never shown _any _interest in any girl, especially not Lissa, despite her evident infatuation with him.

"Max?" Nudge took my hand and smiled gently at me. I knew she understood what I was feeling, but I didn't want to talk about it – partly because I was embarrassed at caring so bloody much about Fang, and partly because I didn't want her to play councillor all night... she had obviously had her fair share with Iggy.

I allowed her to pull me inside the room-

"_Fuck!_" My hands flew to my ears, trying to block out the blaring music. Nudge turned her head slightly to grin widely at me.

"_This_ is a party Max!"

I stared in horror around me. The place was jam-packed, and people were grinding against each other like their lives depended on it. The short DJ who had been placed on a pedestal so people could actually see him was waving his arms around in the air like a total douche, the headphones practically covering his entire head. I felt my ears ring in response to the overwhelming volume of the music.

Nudge found Iggy and Sam who were swaying slightly to the music, drinks in their hands.

"Are you going to dance properly or what?" Nudge released me and snatched up Iggy's hand, pulled him to the dance floor and began to bounce in time to the beat.

I glanced at Sam. "This is ridiculous!" I shouted at him over the sound. He grinned.

Just then, I felt a tug on my arm. It was Cassie, slightly flushed, and also holding a drink. I felt my insides freeze when I glanced behind her and spotted Lissa and Fang. Fang was looking straight at me, and when our eyes locked he allowed a very small, hardly noticable smile to appear on his mouth.

It was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

"Having fun?" Cassie spoke right next to my ear so I would hear her.

I made a face. "Hardly."

She laughed. "It gets better once you hear a song you love. Then you can't help but dance!"

With no warning whatsoever, Cassie reached out an arm to grab Sam and pull him with her to dance. I saw the suprise and delight flicker over Sam's face-

They had left me alone with Fang and Lissa. Was this planned. WERE THEY COMPLETELY OUT OF THEIR MINDS? I was on the verge of commiting a deathly sin, and my victim was standing right in front of me, a wide, goofy smile plastered to her face.

"Going to dance?" She shouted. I saw the glint in her eyes. I wonder why- Oh! Of course. _She _was with Fang. _She _would dance with him, while I remained alone looking like a total twit.

"You go ahead. I'm going to get something to drink." I replied. I had no intention of drinking anything...but I saw the drinks tables were on the other side of the massive room, and that would mean I wouldn't have to watch Fang and Lissa dance together...

"Hey, Liss!" I glanced over my shoulder to see a horrified Lissa staring up at Daniel McCordan, a boy in my Geography class. I suppressed a laugh as he took her hand and began to pull her away, despite her best efforts to protest.

She looked at Fang desperately.

"It's okay!" Fang yelled, "I'll get a drink with Max."

Lissa's eyes hardened visibly, before she was sucked into the crowds of dancing people. I glanced at Fang and raised an eyebrow. He bowed and indicated that I should move before him.

I shoved past the groups of people, smacking shoulders with many of them and stepping on numerous feet. I ended up simply saying _sorry, sorry, sorry _as Fang and I struggled through, the drinks table in our sight.

The crowds thinned considerably when we finally reached the table. I held onto the edge of the surface and pretended to dramatically struggle for breath. Fang smirked at me and poured us both something out of a jug.

I took it from him and turned to look at the rest of the room.

I wouldn't speak to him...

He didn't deserve it...

He had come to the party with _Lissa_...

I stared straight ahead of me, not even acknowladging his exista-

"Max." I jumped at the cold, silky breath against my shoulder. I looked up at Fang and swallowed hard. The hat made shadows fall over his face, but his eyes seemed to shine twice as bright, boring into mine. His mouth quirked up at one side.

I sighed and turned my head away.

"Max, I didn't want to come with her." How was it that when he was _whispering _in the midst of the _incredibly loud music_, I could hear him loud and clear? Louder and clearer than ever. I hardly noticed any music was playing. The dancing crowds turned into simple colourful twirls.

"Then why did you?" I whispered back, the cup lifted so it covered most of my face. I risked a glance in his direction and immediately regretted it when I caught a slightly tortured look cross his face.

"She said you weren't going."

I snorted. "You believed her?"

"She's better at lying than you think, Max."

"You're not so bad yourself." I turned to him with steely eyes. "It's not like I _care _anyway."

Fang's jaw clenched slowly.

"I'm not lying."

"Whatever." I began to move away, but he put a restraining hand on my arm. I couldn't help notice the gentle, warm feel of his soft hand on my bare skin, and the slight electric shock I got when it brushed my arm...

"Max, she practically man handled me to the house, saying that if you were there, I could take you and if you weren't I'd go with her... you were there, but she's... pretty clingy..."

"I noticed." I said in a hard voice, although I could feel slight butterflies in my stomach... Fang was _apologizing _to me. I looked up at him and softened... he looked lost. "Alright, I'm sorry, you weren't lying."

He gave me one of his special smiles, where you could actually see his teeth and his face shined with happiness.

"Slightly slow today, huh, Max?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I really love Daniel at the moment." Fang chuckled.

A couple of moments passed before his mouth was at my ear again, and I jumped once more... this time I felt a slow blush creep up my cheeks.

_You've got to be kidding._

Nicholas Ride does not, under any circumstances, make me blush.

I was hot.

"Want to dance?" I felt his breath creep down my neck, making me shiver. God, he was so bloody _close_. My toes clenched. I could feel his body heat as he waited for my reply-

Oh... my reply...

"Um-" I swallowed hard. "Yeah. Sure."

Fang grinned slightly and began to move back through the crowds. I held back, taking a deep and jagged breath to calm myself. This was ridiculous. Fang was my _friend_.

I took a sip from the cup in my hand and followed Fang's retreating figure. I watched his hat as he slipped between people dancing together, while I attempted to get away from numerous guys and girls grinding constantly near me.

The hat went from my vision.

Oh _shit_.

Please don't say I was in the middle of the fucking place _alone-_

I felt a familiar hand grip my wrist and send me flying into a rock-solid chest. I looked up at Fang and burst out laughing as he stumbled back slightly and straightened his hat-

"You fucking _whore_!"

I whipped my head around at the shriek.

Lissa was standing with a noticable gap all around her – I wasn't surprised no one wanted to be any where near her-

"You ruined my fucking _dress_, you _bitch_! Do you have any idea how expensive it was?"

I glanced reluctantly down at her dress – sure enough, a dark stain covered a large proportion of the front... I had to suppress a snigger-

"Um..." Was I meant to apologize?

She stamped her foot and screamed. _Jeez_, overreaction much?

"This is all _your _fault!" She was pointing an accusing red fingernail at Fang, who smirked calmly at her. "If you were with _me_ this wouldn't have happened! I fucking hate you all!"

Cassie, Sam, Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Toby, Micheal and a terrified looking Daniel had all found us now, in the centre of the room with Lissa yelling insults at us and Fang and I doing or best not to laugh in her face. I knew Fang was amused. I could feel his shoulders shaking very gently beside me. I kicked his leg, certain that if he kept it up I wouldn't be able to hold the laughter in for much longer...

"This was the most _dead_ party I've ever been to anyway! Fucking twats."

She sent me one last death glare before turning on her heel and pushing dancing people out of the way.

I looked at Fang.

Fang looked at me.

We burst into hysterical laughter, leaning against each other fro support, trying every now and again to get out a word or two, but failing miserably when the overwhelming urge to laugh built up inside us again. Our friends looked at us skeptically.

"You guys are totally mental." Nudge said, but with a wide smile on her face. She sighed and turned slightly. "I can hardly breath in here."

"Me neither." Iggy unbuttoned his shirt at the top and fanned himself dramatically. "I'm going to fucking faint in a minute. Coming outside?" He glanced at Nudge. She nodded, looking relieved.

The rest of them seperated slowly to go back to dancing. I glanced at Fang and grinned. He smiled back. The hat was angled away from his face so his dark, thick hair flipped out from beneath it. His mouth was twisted in an amused smirk. He looked at me.

"Time to dance, methinks." He said softly. Again, I heard him perfectly. I bit my lip and nodded. _Dancing with Fang..._

At least it wasn't ballroom or anything.

**IPOV**

Iggy and Nudge were sitting on the brick wall outside of the club, enjoying the fresh air after the stuffy atmosphere inside. Iggy leaned back, supporting himself with his hands, and risked a glance over in Nudge's direction.

She was wearing a dark pink strapless dress wthat hugged her figure and loosened at the bottom. Her hair was arranged in a messy bun, and she wore only a slight amount of makeup that enhanced her features further. She met his stare, and Iggy found he couldn't look away from those soft, brown eyes...

He cleared his throat, still looking at her. "Enjoy yourself?" He asked, his voice quiet.

Nudge grinned and nodded. "It's been great. I'm glad Lissa's gone, though. Now Max and Fang can be together."

He nodded. His breath caught when Nudge shifted closer to him and lowered her head.

"Iggy, don't you think they're perfect for each other?" She said softly, glancing up at him to make sure he was listening.

_Of course he was listening... he loved her voice..._

"Erm... who?"

"Max and Fang."

Iggy snapped his head back to her. "_Max_? As in my _sister_?"

"Only one I know." Nudge laughed softly. "They're perfect for each other. I can't believe you haven't seen it."

Iggy looked at his shoes thoughtfully. Well... they did laugh a lot together. Max seemed happier with Fang than anyone else. "I guess I have seen it." He muttered, kicking the wall gently.

Nudge squeezed his arm. He looked at her in surprise, and found himself lost in her eyes again.

_She's beautiful..._

Unconciously, Iggy lowered his head to hers, his eyes on her full, pink lips. All he wanted to do was touch them and know what they felt like...

Nudge stared at him as he got closer, and felt her stomach drop away when his cold lips met hers. She was still holding his arm, and her grip tightened as she pressed against him, trying to get closer...

"Shit!" Iggy broke away from her and jumped off the wall, his face flushing deeply. Nudge stared at him as he floundered for something to say. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Impatiently, Nudge grabbed his collar with one hand and reeled him back to her. She slipped down the wall slowly until their faces were at the same level, and with her other hand brought Iggy's fingers to her waist. He stared at her. She smiled and moved her head slightly forward... she looked at his pale face with the pink tint at the edges, his dark blue eyes burning into her own with intensity, the slight crook of his nose, the dip in his upper lip-

Iggy's mouth came crashing down onto hers, one hand winding around her waist, while the other brushed her neck and knotted itself into her hair. She felt the flood of warmth move through her and kissed him back, her arms moving around his neck to pull him closer and their mouths moving perfectly together.

Everything. Everything was just... perfect...

**Awww :) Aren't they cute. Let me know what you thought of this, my lovely readers! x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys :) **

**So... one of my amazing, wonderful, INCREDIBLE reviewers asked how long this fic is going to be. Answer: 30 chapters. I wanted to do a reasonably long one but not tediously lengthy. So there you are. Hope that'll be okay :)**

**Also, I'm not going to describe Fax dancing at the beginning of this chapter as I think it would disturb the flow, but I've involved it in Fang's POV. :)**

**Chapter 17. Please continue reviewing, it brings a smile to my face**

**Happy reading! X**

I was still tired from the previous night, my head felt like someone was having a Mexican Fiesta inside it and I still hadn't done my English essay. Wonderful.

Me and Fang were sitting together at one of the little tables in the playground. He was exhausted too, and had his head resting on the table in front of him while I struggled to find something constructive to say about the poem we had been analysing in class. I couldn't stand poems. They drove me around the bend. Why couldn't these lazy people just write a full length bloody story instead of trying to be all clever and stuff it all into a couple of lines.

I groaned and sat back in my seat. It was stiff wood and incredibly uncomfortable.

"This is useless." I grunted, letting my head fall backwards and knock into the top of the chair. "Ow."

Fang made some sort of muffled sound of amusement from his dead position on the table.

I started drawing a little cartoon smiley face in the corner of my essay. Everything hurt. My head. My stomach. My arms. My nose.

I sighed and looked across the playground. It was still early morning and not many people were there. I could see a familiar red head standing near us, talking to Sam.

"Fang." I nudged his foot under the table. He grunted and didn't move. I looked back at Cassie and Sam. God, they were adorable.

I smacked my notebook on the back of Fang's head, which was all I could see, considering the fact that his face was still positioned _downwards_. "Nicholas Ride, look up this instant!"

Fang lifted his head the tiniest bit, so his dazed, slightly blood-shot eyes made contact with mine. "Wha-?" He grunted. I smirked.

"Lift your fat head a bit more and look at Cassie and Sam." I whispered.

Fang groaned and dropped his head back on the table. Using my hand this time I hit Fang across the head. He sat up, rubbing his head, and glared at me stonily. I suppressed the urge to giggle. He looked like a caveman.

"What?" He said in a deathly voice.

I leaned forward and glanced over his shoulder. "Look over there at Cassie and Sam."

Fang shot me another evil stare before turning his head and looking at them. He turned back and slumped in his seat, looking lost for words. "Max..." He dropped his head into his hands. "Max, you made me get up to look at them _talking to each other_?"

I laughed at his horrified tone.

"Fang, it's the _way _they're talking!"

"And it was the _way _I was sleeping!" His head began to loll forward again but I slapped him promptly across the cheek. He groaned again. "Enough with the violence already."

"We need to get them together."

He raised an eyebrow. "My name is Fang."

"I know." I replied, confused.

"Not cupid, Max."

I sighed. "Fang, I can't believe you. Don't you realise love when it's right in front of you?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "I still don't see how _talking _is romantic."

"You're useless." I opened out my notebook and put the lid on the back of my pen. "Don't speak unless you have something useful to say."

"Can I sleep?"

"No."

Fang groaned loudly as I wrote down carefully on the top of the page, _Mission Cam. _I began to note down their relationship. They had been friends for three years, they fought all the time, Sam constantly made fun of Cassie's hair, they both liked ham-

"Max."

"No, you can't sleep."

"I wasn't actually going to say that."

I looked up. "Then _what_?"

"Why can't Sam just ask her out?"

"Sam wouldn't have the guts. He's convinced Cassie doesn't like him, and Cassie's convinced Sam doesn't like her. He has to do it in an _interesting _way."

Fang rolled his eyes. "I love you seems to do the trick with most normal people."

I looked up at him. He wasn't making eye contact with me. It sounded odd when Fang said those three words. What did he know about love?

"It wouldn't work. Trust me."

"Max, you put no trust in the male gender. We can be pretty romantic when we try."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Go on then."

"What?"

"Ask me out."

Fang looked horrified. I bit my lip to stop myself laughing. Now _this _would be funny...

"No."

"But Fang, you're the one who said you guys can be _pretty romantic when you try._"

Fang stared at me. "I thought this was to get Cassie and Sam together." He muttered.

"Yeah, it is. I think Sam should, you know, leave roses in her coat pocket and stuff." Fang made a face. "You think he should just _say he loves her_. I'm just testing if your theory would work."

Fang groaned again. "You evil prick."

I laughed. "Go on then."

Several minutes passed before Fang finally, very slowly, straightened up and looked me in the eyes. I felt my stomach tighten slightly at the sudden contact with those deep black orbs which seemed to run on forever, like a tunnel. His dark hair fell over his forehead messily. His shirt was creased and he sat at an angle in the chair, putting his weight on one elbow.

I swallowed hard.

"Max."

"Mmm?"

"I... um..."

In any other circumstance I would clamp a hand over my mouth to stop myself bursting out laughing. But now... Fang was staring into my eyes with such _intensity_... I felt completely vulnerable beneath his piercing eyes. I swallowed again and clasped my slightly hot hands.

"I... love you."

I bit my lip. His voice was... low, _husky. _What was Fang trying to _do _to me? My throat felt parched.

"I love you too."

WHAT? _What? _Where... WHERE... had that come from? Since when did I go around telling _Fang _I loved him? This was bad. Very, very bad. He was staring at me in shock. I swallowed hard again. I was going to consume my tongue at this rate.

"Um..." I struggled for something to say, breaking my gaze from Fang's. As soon as I did it was like someone had switched off the heater inside of me. I began to feel the morning breeze whip against my face again.

"I have to get my books," Fang muttered, standing up. He didn't seem in any way sleepy now. I nodded distractedly, looking at his stomach instead of his face. "I'll... see you later, Max."

He walked away. I watched him go, feeling my stomach tie itself into knots slowly.

No, folks.

That wasn't awkward _at all._

**FPOV**

Fang sat in his bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. His window was slightly ajar, allowing a gentle breeze to enter, whipping his hair back from his face and cooling his heated face.

_I wasn't supposed to take that seriously. It was just a test for Christ's sake. And if she meant it, then she meant it as a friend. Yeah. _

_Not that I like her more._

Or did he?

Fang groaned and covered his face with his hands, letting them to slowly slide down his face. This was just bloody _confusing_. If she hadn't meant it more than a friend then why, _why _had she blushed? Why had she looked away? Why had she seemed _shy_?

Fang turned onto his side.

The memory of the dance seeped slowly into his mind. The party was drawing to a close and they had decided to play one of those slow songs to _honour all those happy couples out there_. Fang had glanced at Max and seen the slight colour enter her cheeks. He didn't want it to be awkward... but he wanted to dance with her.

Gently, Fang had taken her hand and brought her closer to him. She smiled up at him, her eyes shining, and her hands came up around his neck while his wound around her waist. He gave her a small grin as the song began, and they swayed gently together. And it hadn't been awkward. At all. It had felt... _wonderful_... Fang hadn't felt so happy in a long time. As the song progressed, Max had drawn closer to him so her head was on his shoulder and he was resting his chin against the top of her head. He held her around the waist, enjoying the warm feeling that seeped through to his fingers and flushed through the rest of his body. He never wanted to move. He wanted to go on dancing with Max forever...

Fang sat up in his bed and pushed the duvet cover away from him. He was boiling by now, his face flushing a gentle shade of pink.

He couldn't help it.

For the first time in... forever... Fang felt something more than just friendship for a girl.

He wanted _Max._

The thought startled him, and he fell back against his pillow with a groan. No, no, no, he could _not _fall in love with Max! She could never like him back. Not in that way.

He thought about being without her. Without her friendship, her jokes, her teasing. He swallowed hard. He couldn't risk that. He had no choice.

These feelings were _wrong._

Fang had to stop them before they got out of control...

**Oh dear :( Sorry guys, that one was a tad depressing. But I still want to know what you thought of it! Again, thankyou so much to the people who have reviewed my story so far. I loooove youuuu :D**

**x**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have recently considered writing a song for my reviewers. That's how much I LOVE YOU GUYS. You brought me up to 50 freakin reviews! It's like ... one of those really, really good dreams where you're the bad guy with the gun and you're shooting everyone in sight and cackling with evil laughter...**

**No? Okay. That's just me then.**

**PEOPLE. CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFIC BASED ON MAXIE RIDE. Meet My Sister. I've recently realised that all my stories begin with the letter M. **

**Anyhoos, Read, Review, I love you (that rhymes, it could be the first line of the song...)**

**HAPPY READING! X**

I could not believe it. Somehow, _somehow, _I had convinced all my friends, including Fang who was still nothing more than a friend, although he has been acting rather strange lately, to come to this festival with me. I COULDN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!

It had been my _dream _since I was a kid to come to this festival and watch all the different acts perform on the stage at the front, where the crowd had an amazing view of everything that was happening. I still remember picking up the leaflet advertising the festival when I was no older than about eight, holding it to my chest and deciding there and then that I would be part of it. Somehow. Someday.

_And here I was_!

"I think I'm going to pee myself."

Iggy glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. He was walking suspiciously close to Nudge, and I took my cue to raise my eyebrow back and nod my head suggestively in her direction. My dear brother promptly turned a pretty shade of pink and turned away from me, refusing to produce answers.

_Hmm_...

"Just don't pee near my football." I glanced at Sam who, sure enough, was kicking an already crap covered football around Cassie, grinning when she swatted him away good naturedly. "This festival had better be good, Max."

I switched the shoulder which I was carrying my bag on. "I couldn't give you a _straight _answer, considering the fact that I've never actually been before, but I'm _pretty _sure it's going to be awesome!"

I ended the sentence with the pitch of my voice going slightly higher, and my friends looked at me with confused expressions. I giggled.

"Sorry guys. Just excited."

"Great." Fang stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed dramatically. "We're at a fucking _festival_ and someone's kidnapped Max."

"There's nothing _swear-word-inducing _about this festival." I protested, lifting my head slightly higher. "You guys like music. You're going to hear music. And eat food."

"The food bit I like." Iggy said, grinning.

"It's going to be a bunch of kids our age playing gay instruments out of tune." Sam muttered, before I smacked him hard across the head.

"Pessimistic twats." I grunted.

I ignored their amused laughs and looked around me. There seemed to be hundreds of people, mostly teenagers like ourselves, but many adults too, walking around the grassy area holding drinks and ice cream cones and talking to one another animatedly. The sky was clear and the breeze gentle. I glanced at the stage. Some men were walking up and down it holding a multitude of long, lumbersome-looking wires in their arms and speaking intently into walkie-talkies.

"Excuse me?"

I looked to my right to see a tall, slim girl smiling at all of us. She had thick, brown hair and large pencilled eyes. She was wearing a thin vest through which her bra was obvious and a short, flowery dress. She pushed her hair back with a hand and threw us another dazzling smile.

Everyone seemed stumped for words. I looked across at them in disgust and turned back to the girl.

"Yeah?" I was surprised at my voice sounding pretty harsh. She flicked her eyes towards me and her smile slipped very slightly.

"My name's Brigid. I... well, I'm here on my own. I don't really know how things work around here... I was just wondering if you might let me tag along with you for a bit."

I glanced at my friends. Nudge was glaring at Iggy who was staring at Brigid. Cassie was glaring at Sam who was staring at Brigid. Ella... woah. Ella was giving _death stares_ to Micheal who was, yes, staring at Brigid.

I looked at Fang. He looked completely disinterested, although he was also looking at Brigid.

I sighed in relief and smiled at her. "Sure."

It was then _me _all the glares were aimed at... mainly by the girls. Brigid was immediately the centre of attention for my dear, deluded male friends. Cassie sidled towards me.

"Max." I looked at her nervously. Yup. She was glaring. "Max, really necessary?"

I shrugged and made a face. "I couldn't exactly say no, bugger off, could I?"

"You could have tried it." Cassie said through clenched teeth. She was practically piercing a hole through Sam's back. I took her arm and squeezed it gently.

"We'll get rid of her."

Cassie sighed and nodded, with a small smile at me. I looked back to the back of Brigid's perfect head...

Woah.

Wait a minute.

I felt my eyes narrow as I saw Brigid slip her arm through Fang's and squeak something about _not wanting to get lost._ My stomach clenched and I suppressed the urge to march over there, give her stupid brown hair a determined tug, and send her away from my friends and especially _Fang_. Fang who was doing _nothing_ whatsoever in the means of _pushing the idiot away from him_.

I growled.

"Fuck." I looked at Cassie who was staring at me, an amused smirk threatening to break out over her face. I swallowed and lifted a nervous hand to my throat. "Did I just-?"

Cassie burst out laughing and nodded. "Yeah. You did just growl."

I spluttered and ended up laughing with her. _Brigid_ and Fang turned to look at us. I glared up at Fang directly, ignoring Brigid's existence. Fang acknowledged my gesture of affection and raised his eyebrow in question. I turned my head away and concentrated on the stage.

People had started screaming by now, welcoming the presenter of the festival onto the stage. My destructive thoughts, mostly _kill Brigid, snap Brigid's neck _and _pull Brigid's skirt down so we don't have to look at her stupid pants, _were drowned out by the noise_. _The presenter grinned, waved his arm and began talking into the microphone about being pleased to see us and how happy and honoured he was to be invited here today... but all I could look at was _Brigid_ leaning on Fang's shoulder.

And it didn't change as the first act came on. It was some boy band, donned with guitars and drums and even a tambourine. I watched as the crowds of people started getting into the music, people lifting people up on their shoulders, people jumping to the beat of the drums, people generally having a _good fucking time _while my dream was being ruined by some stupid bimbo and my irritating and official ex-best-friend.

"Max."

"Mmm?" I made the sound through a clenched mouth. Cassie was holding my arm gently.

"Max, unclench your fists."

I looked down at them, sighed when I saw my white knuckles, and proceeded to follow Cassie's instructions.

"Breathe."

I breathed. With difficulty. Because Fang was now smirking at something _Brigid_ had said.

"_Maximum Martinez, breathe, will you_?"

I grimaced at her and breathed. Properly.

"Good. Now stop looking at them, and enjoy the festival."

I couldn't.

I just _couldn't_. Not long ago... only about TWO DAYS... I realised that Fang might potentially mean more to me than just a friend. At the party something had... _sparked_ between us. Yesterday, something had sparked again. And now, here the bloody prat was, talking to some random girl who he hardly _knew_ and ignoring me in the process.

Nicholas Ride was going to regret his actions when we got home.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted, physically and mentally, from going through the utter _pain_ of watching Fang and Brigid together. She talked a lot. She talked too much. I sometimes felt the hope flare up inside of me when Fang closed his eyes and released an annoyed looking breath through his nose when Brigid was turned away from him, which wasn't often anyway, but there seemed no way for me to get him away from her and slap some sense into him.

We stood together by the parking lot. It had become decidedly chilly, and I was in a terrible mood, as can be expected.

"That was good." Iggy smiled at Nudge. Nudge smiled back. Wonderful. They seemed to have their little _thing_ right back on track seeing as Fang had kept Brigid far away from Iggy's reach.

"It was actually. I liked the Morons the best." Michael said.

"They were terrible!" Ella wrinkled her nose.

"Are you joking? The guy playing the guitar was bloody _awesome_!"

"He was just making loads of noise."

Michael shrugged, then grinned when Ella poked his arm and smiled at him. I sighed loudly. This was ridiculous. Everyone was in a fucking pair apart from me.

"I guess we should be getting home." Nudge muttered, not making eye contact with me. In fact... no one was making eye contact with me. Jeez. I must be scaring them with my constant glaring.

"Yeah we probably should." I whipped my head around to stare daggers at Brigid for speaking. Fang noticed and when I glanced up, our eyes locked. Something passed through his face... regret?... probably regret at ever coming with _me _around... but I quickly broke the gaze, disgusted by his behaviour.

"Only problem is I have to take a cab. It's probably going to rain soon and I can't walk through it in _this_." She indicated to her skimpy outfit. _Should have worn some actual clothes instead of handkerchiefs, dear._ "I'll die from the cold!" _Hopefully you'll die anyway. _"But I'm not allowed to take cabs by myself."

I felt my mouth drop open when she looked hopefully up at Fang.

"Could you come? My house isn't too far away."

I stared at Fang, waiting for his reply. He hesitated noticeably and glanced at me quickly. Finally, he pressed his lips together and, to my horror, nodded once.

Brigid smiled broadly and stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. I could feel everything inside of me freeze. I was going to leap on her and rip her hair out any minute now...

"Well, me and Fang had better get going." She took Fang's hand and smiled broadly at us. "It's been great meeting you guys! See you around, maybe?"

Preferably not.

My friends muttered replies and Brigid walked away with Fang. I watched them go, waiting until they had turned to corner and were out of my sight before I swallowed hard and turned on my heel to glare at my friends. They opened their mouths to provide some comment on what had just happened, but I lifted a hand quickly to silence them.

"One word." I said in a deathly voice. "One word, and I'll murder you all."

**FPOV**

All Fang could see was Max's stunned face staring at him when he said yes to taking Brigid home. This wasn't working out. This wasn't part of his plan. Fang wanted to get over Max, not lose her entirely! And Brigid was beginning to annoy him with her constant banter.

He had tuned out a long while ago.

All he could think of now was how he'd so much rather be taking Max home.

And that she was going to beat the shit out of him tomorrow...

**Oh dear. Fang is such an idiot. He's going to have to face Max's MIGHTY WRATH in the next chapter.**

**First though... WHADDAYATHINK? Tell me, tell me! I need to know.**

**x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again! I'm doing my best to keep updating regularly in order to keep my wonderful, amazing, LOVED reviewers happy. You guys make this SO worth it.**

**Don't forget to check out Meet My Sister, my new fanfic. **

**Happy reading! X**

I was going to talk to Fang about this rationally. We would have a calm, understanding discussion about why the _hell _he took Brigid home last night, and nothing in the means of violence, hatred or cursing would ensue.

I will not swear.

I will not punch him.

I will not kill Brigid in her bed.

I took a deep breath to steady myself as I entered the school gates. Fang had better be there. I was all hyped up to begin this conversation in the proper way... _Hey Fang, I was just wondering what happened last night. You know, 'cause you seemed to be acting like a REAL FUCKING ARSEHOLE_-

I stopped my racing thoughts and breathed again.

I honestly hoped he would be alive by the end of the discussion...

I looked around me. It was still early and not many people were in the playground. The sun was just peeking up above the trees, sending pathetic little rays of light which hardly helped in me trying to find my stupid, grimy-arsed ex-best-friend. Clouds were gathering in the sky and a sharp breeze bit at my neck as I swivelled my head around. Looked like rain.

Just as I flicked my head to the right, I caught sight of someone leaning back against a brick wall down which ivy was hanging and framing his body. One hand was in his pocket, the other was holding something small, thin and white.

Oh, come on. We all knew who it was. And what he was doing.

I marched towards Fang, trying to ignore how wonderfully handsome he looked in his black shirt with the silver necklace glinting against his neck. He seemed completely oblivious to the world as he took another drag from his cigarette. It seemed odd to see him smoking. He hadn't done it ever since I told him I didn't like it.

Fang remained unaware of me as I approached him... well... more like _charged _at him, images of Brigid leaning on his shoulder flooding into my mind.

He looked up at last, and something flashed across his darkening face before he disposed of his cigarette and straightened slightly. I stopped marching just before I was about to smash straight into his chest. That wouldn't be good. Firstly, because he always smelt good and I'd end up wanting to stay in his arms forever. And secondly, because I seriously needed to get this conversation underway before I started to beat him into a pulp.

"Nicholas, I hope you know why I am here." My voice was stony, but I could see a flicker of amusement cross Fang's face as I addressed him by his full first name. I swallowed hard before continuing. "I don't know _what _happened to you last night... Maybe she put a love potion in your drink or somethi-"

"She?" He cut off. I was surprised at his voice sounding equally cold.

I rolled my eyes. "_She _as in the stupid bimbo you escorted home last night."

"The bimbo has a name." Fang said quietly.

God, he was stuffing this up. Seriously stuffing this up. Fang _knew_ me. He _knew _that by making comments like that he was practically begging me to sock him in the stupid mouth. I swallowed again, feeling my fists clench.

"Fine." I said in a strained voice. "_Brigid._"

Fang leaned back against the wall again and his eyes roamed over me. I took particular notice of my breathing, making sure I didn't faint right there in front of him. What was he _doing_? This was hardly the time to _check me out_.

"What about her?" He said in a low voice.

"I don't know what got into you, Fang. You were acting like a complete prat. You ignored me for the entire bloody evening, and you ruined the day that I have been dreaming about since I was eight years old!" My voice raised to a furious squeak. "If you don't have some answers to give me, and if you don't give them soon, I swear to God I will either punch you so hard you won't feel your face for another month, or I'll walk away right now and never speak to you again."

I was breathing hard by now, my chest heaving at the sudden outburst. Fang was staring at me, seemingly taken aback. I waited for a response, slowly forcing myself to unclench my fists and retain a neutral face.

"Max..." Fang's voice sounded strained. Like he was struggling. He looked away from me and ran his fingers through his soft, black hair, and then turned his head again so his piercing eyes made contact with mine. It took all my strength to continue staring him out. "Maybe I wanted to take her home?"

I felt my mouth go slack.

He did _not _just say that.

I took a deep breath, willing myself to be calm. "That is _so _not the right answer." He flinched slightly, seemingly tense at my angry tone. _Good..._ "Brigid is lucky she doesn't go to this school, believe me."

Fang sighed and made a face. "You're being really overdramatic, Max."

I felt myself flinch internally at his soft, disappointed voice. On the outside, however, my face went even more stony, my eyes narrowing threateningly.

"You know what, Fang? I think this conversation is finished."

I stormed off, perfectly conscious that I was acting like a spoilt brat. But who cares? He was being a total _dyke_. If he _wanted _to take Brigid home, that was fine by me. I didn't give a damn any more anyway. He was an ungrateful, stupid prick. And there was no way that I was attracted to him physically.

I repeated this to myself continuously as I marched into school and headed for my locker.

**FPOV**

Fang groaned loudly and felt himself slide slowly down the wall as he watched Max storm away from him. That wasn't what was supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to end up hating him. Fang dropped his head into his hands. It was predictable. Arguments with Max were sure to end badly, she had such a fiery _temper_. And he seemed to be digging himself into a larger and larger hole as time went by.

This was useless.

And his plan was failing anyway. He wasn't getting over Max. He couldn't. Just one glance at her flushed face and flashing brown eyes and the whip of her dirty blonde hair sent his heart into hysterics. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. Kiss her hair. Grip her hand in his own.

Fang groaned again. He was turning into a fucking _girl_.

And he was only falling more and more in love with Max.

It was official.

Mission GetOverMaximumMartinez was a fail.

And Fang was ready to give it up.

**Oh my. Some tension going on here. What will happen? Fang knows he can't get over Max. But Max won't talk to him. WHAT'S HE GONNA DOOOOO?**

**Haha. I had some major fun thinking out the result. You guys got any ideas? Comments? Reviews? (wink wink) **

**By the way, sorry this chapter was a tad short. I'll try make up for it with the next few (I can't wait for chappie 21 by the way, so hurry up and review so I'll write the next chapter and get to it quicker)**

**x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 :) We're progressing quickly, huh? I'm really depressed that my holidays slowly coming to an end... I'll try and update often seeing as updates will have to be more spaced out when I get back to school (sigh). Just a heads up.**

**SO. Here we are. **

**Happy reading :D x**

**JPOV**

Jeb was unsure how long ago the last argument with Max was. Just the thought of them screaming at each other made him tired. Why did life have to be like this? It wasn't fair on the kids. He knew that. There was no need for any social services to come along and tell him he was being a crap foster father. He knew already.

It was Saturday. Or Sunday. Jeb couldn't be sure. The days seemed to pass so slowly, and yet he had no idea what the time or date was.

Come to think of it...

Where was he now?

Jeb moved his aching head slightly to look around him. He felt confused. All he could see was grey walls and concrete floors. Some cardboard boxes were scattered around the place.

He was inside.

Home? Yes. He was at home.

But where at home?

Jeb groaned and looked up at the ceiling. His head was pounding. He could see a small light bulb in the centre of the ceiling emitting a pathetic splay of light.

_Oh. _He was in the basement.

Something about this realization pleased Jeb. He felt the throb in his temple subside slightly, and he could think again more comfortably. He was hungry. He was thirsty too. The kids were probably hungry. Where were the kids?

Jeb moved forward slightly. He was sitting on the bottom stone step leading to the basement. How did he get down here anyway?

Brushing the thought aside, Jeb used a hand to grip the banister and drag himself up. He groaned slightly at the pain down his spine, and closed his eyes a moment to gather himself again. One thought replayed itself in his mind.

_The kids are hungry._

He would make something for them to eat. It would be the first time he cooked in a long time, but something needed to be done about the deteriorating relationship between himself and his children. He may be treating them badly, but they meant the world to him. They were all he had. They were his friends, his family... his life.

Jeb struggled up the stairs slowly, determined not to fall down. The determination to get to the top overcame the pain he was experiencing in every area of his head. The back of his throat was parched, his arms and legs aching from remaining in the same position for so long.

Finally, Jeb was able to reach out a shaking hand and grip onto the brass doorknob which would take him back into his house. Carefully, he stepped up and moved past the door.

Silence. There was no sound coming from anywhere.

Usually his boys... Iggy... and Gazzy... they would be shouting about some experiment they did up in their bedroom. Jeb smiled grimly at the thought. Max would usually be emptying the fridge and watching a horror film. He let a laugh escape his broken lips.

The lights were off. Jeb moved to turn them back on, blinding himself in the process after staying in dim lighting for so long. He then moved to the kitchen, slowing down when he passed their family photos. Back when Lucy was still with him. She had always helped him take care of the kids. In the pictures her blonde hair fell into her eyes as she grinned broadly at the camera, her arms around the children she loved so much. Jeb stood behind her, his hand resting lovingly on her shoulder.

She had always said she loved them. Perhaps that love just wasn't strong enough.

Finally he reached the kitchen. He looked around himself like he had stepped inside this room for the first time ever. Finally, his eyes fell on a dusty recipe book in the corner of the kitchen, a photograph of a delicious looking plate of food on the front cover. He stumbled his way towards it and leafed through slowly.

Finally his eyes fell upon the perfect page. He would make a meal so spectacular, so delicious, that surely his children would know he still loved them.

A smile came to Jeb's lips before he set down to work.

**GPOV**

"And the toad just swallowed the fly up, just like that!" Gazzy stuck his tongue out as far as it would go, trying to depict exactly what the biology video at school had shown him.

"Your tongue is pathetic." Iggy said, making a face at him.

"And yours isn't?"

Iggy stuck his tongue out, his head moving forward slightly to make it seem longer. Gazzy smirked.

"Very, very short." He said confidently.

"Oh, shut up."

Iggy and Gazzy looked at their sister, all jokes dropped for the moment. Max had her hair scraped away from her face – her pale face. The freckles on her nose stood out more than usual. She was walking slowly, swinging her backpack to and fro, to and fro, a distant look on her face.

Both boys were aware of the argument between Max and Fang. They hadn't spoken to one another for the entire day. It seemed stupid to them that neither Max nor Fang had the courage to go to the other and say 'sorry'. Surely it wasn't so difficult? What was it with their pride?

"Fine." Gazzy muttered. Max glanced at him, guilt crossing her face, before sighing in resignation.

"Sorry, guys. I guess I'm being pretty crap company."

"You could say that."

Iggy smacked his brother across the arm and offered a sympathetic smile at Max. "It's okay. We understand."

They had reached their house by now. One by one, they moved down the stone steps. Iggy and Gazzy stood back as Max pulled out her house keys and pushed the door open for them.

"Woah."

A smell hit them all as soon as they stepped inside the house.

A very, very good smell.

"What..." Max dropped her bag, confusion making her eyebrows knit together, and she moved towards the kitchen where the strong, delicious smell was coming from. Iggy and Gazzy followed her.

"Jeb?"

The three children stared in astonishment at their foster father. His shirt was smeared with various colours, a small speck of something was on his nose and his eyes twinkled excitedly as he wiped his hands on a cloth.

"Hi kids."

In front of him was the table which he had set out with four plates, knives, forks and spoons. He had filled four glasses with a red liquid and on the plates was spaghetti bolognaise, a sprig of mint crowning the top.

"Oh my god." Gazzy headed straight for the chair he usually sat in. "Is this for us?"

He looked up at Jeb who nodded, smiling shyly. Iggy whooped softly and joined his brother. Only Max remained at the door, her mouth hanging slightly open. Jeb looked at her with worry lines crossing his forehead.

"Max." She looked at him. "I want to change."

**MPOV**

A simple enough speech. Somehow, though, the sincere look on Jeb's face, along with the mess he had made at the sink proving this was no shop-bought dinner, made me smile. I stepped forward once, and found myself in his arms.

"We'll help you." I said softly. He squeezed my shoulders, his chin resting on top of my head, before he planted one, soft kiss in my hair and let go of me.

"After you, madam." He bowed. I giggled, settled down into my seat, and prepared to eat the first proper family meal I had had in a long time.

**APOV**

Angel walked into the sitting room, her colouring book and a yellow crayon in her arms. Fang was already sitting on the sofa, his feet tucked up and his head resting on one fist as he flicked listlessly through the channels on the television. The sound was very low, proving that he didn't really care to watch anything anyway. Angel realised by the far away look on his face that he was contained in his own thoughts.

She pattered over to him and placed her colouring book on the seat beside him. Fang looked down at her, and a small, tired smile cracked over his face.

"Hey, Ange." He put one arm out to pull her into a hug. Angel wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed gently.

"You're unhappy." She whispered softly in his ear. Fang sighed.

"Just tired."

"And unhappy."

Fang leaned back, resting his head against the sofa and looking at his little sister thoughtfully. She looked back at him, her blue, innocent eyes seeming wise and knowing. He smiled slightly. "Maybe a little unhappy."

Angel nodded. "Max."

Fang groaned quietly at the sound of her name. Yes, Max. Maximum Martinez, the only girl who seemed capable of driving him round the bend.

"You should speak to her." Angel said, touching his hand.

Fang shook his head gently before turning his palm so Angel's hand was in his. He squeezed it. "It's complicated."

Angel withdrew her hand from Fang's and took her colouring book before leaving the room. This wasn't good. Fang was unhappy. Max was unhappy. And Angel was unhappy because Max never visited anymore. It just wasn't fair.

If they weren't going to do anything about it, then she was.

**Aww, lil Angel :P In the books I absolutely loathe her but I guess I redeemed her in this story. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**x**


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLO AGAIN.**

**Soo I'm off on holiday to Yorkshire for three days (yay for me) which means I probably won't be able to update – unless I convince my parents to let me take my laptop. In which case I will keep writing, of course. School starts straight afterwards (boo for me) so this might be the last update in a week or so. Sigh.**

**Lovergirl: Firstly, I'd like to thank you for your comment. Put a BIG smile on my face, the bit about me inspiring you :D I'm so glad I have, too. In reply to your question, in the top right hand corner of the Fanfiction page, there's a button – **_**Sign Up**_**. Click on that and enter all the details it asks for so you have an account on fanfiction (by the way, I'm supposing that you don't have an account). Then you can sign in (once Fanfiction sends you an email to say the registration is complete). Go to Publish. Then Document Manager and upload your first chapter. Then go to New Story and it pretty much tells you where to go from there. :) Tell me when you have your story up and I'll be sure to read and review.**

**So here's Chapter 21 peoples!**

**Happy reading x**

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had done my homework. There was nothing on television. And I didn't want to talk to Iggy or Gazzy. Jeb was out somewhere looking for work.

All I really wanted to do was talk to Fang.

The argument came flooding back full force. I may as well admit it now – I was ashamed of myself. Fang hadn't honestly done anything wrong – he had just made the dire mistake of agreeing to take another girl home while I was present. I had completely overreacted, and yet I was still hurt that he had said he _wanted _to take Brigid home.

It's not a crime to want to take a pretty girl home, right?

I groaned and turned on my front. Stupid boy. Clogging up my brain with his stupid, handsome face...

The telephone began to ring. I didn't move. I waited for one of my brothers to pick it up.

Turned out my entire family was equally lazy. The phone continued ringing.

I sighed and moved off the bed, pushing my hair out of my eyes, and stumbled to the door. Just as I walked down the hall way and put my hand out to lift the receiver, it went onto message.

"Hi Max!"

An excited little voice started to speak. I picked up the receiver.

"Angel?"

"Max!"

"Since when do you make telephone calls?"

She giggled adorably. "I wanted to speak to you."

"I'm all ears."

A small silence commenced and I heard her pull in a deep breath. "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

Dinner? In the Ride house? With Fang?

"No."

"It'll just be you, me and Mummy." She protested.

I hesitated. "No Fang?"

"Nope."

I twirled the telephone cord around my finger thoughtfully. Despite what I said, I sort of wanted Fang to be in the house. I missed him. But we weren't talking to each other, and I didn't want it to be awkward with Angel around. Seeing as he wasn't there and I hadn't seen Angel or her Mum for some time now...

"Sure." I said at last. "When do you want me over?"

...

Half an hour later I was standing outside the Ride house wearing a pair of light blue matchstick jeans and a white, short sleeved shirt with the picture of the Beatles on it. I rang the doorbell once.

"Max!"

"Hey Jane." I grinned at her as she pulled me into a hug.

"We haven't seen you for a while."

She led me into the house, and a moment later, I had a small, blonde haired girl hanging off my neck, pressing little kisses onto my cheek.

"Max, Max, Max!"

"Hi Angel." I laughed and lowered her gently to the floor. "Thanks for inviting me."

"I missed you." She said, gripping onto my palm. "But you have to hide."

"Hide?" I repeated, confused.

"Mmm. It's a surprise. But you have to go and hide in the Movie Room."

"You have a Movie Room?"

She was pushing me further into the house now. "Yes. It's only small, though."

We arrived at a dark oak door. She pushed it open, before moving aside to allow me passage inside.

"I'll call you when you can come out." Angel said, before banging the door closed behind me.

I sighed and made my way to the red sofa in the middle of the room. I comforted myself with the thought that there were worst rooms she could have trapped me in. At least I could watch a film here. The lights were already out and the room was engulfed in darkness.

I dropped onto the soft cushions, reaching out for the remote, but my back smacked against something hard.

I looked beneath me to see that I was half sitting on a dark figure. It moved slightly, grunted and lifted its head to look around in a dazed manner.

"Fang?" I whispered, horrified.

"Mmm?" He looked up at me and his eyes widened slightly. "Max? What are you – doing – in – here?"

He struggled to get the words out between a thick yawn. I smirked.

"Angel invited me." I frowned. "She said you wouldn't be here."

Fang groaned and dropped his head back. "She won't let me out of here. Keeps saying something about a bloody surprise."

I laughed softly. Fang turned his head to give me a small smile.

"You still mad at me?" He said softly. His deep voice in the almost pitch black made me shiver involuntarily.

I offered a small shrug. "Maybe."

I didn't sound very convincing. Fang laughed. "You don't sound mad."

"I'm trying to give you hope."

"Kind of you."

"I still think Brigid's a twat." I paused. Where had that come from? God, we were just striking up a comfortable conversation when I had to go and screw it up by talking about _her _again. Well done me. I waited for Fang to stick up for her.

"Mmm." I stared at him as he shrugged slightly.

"You agree, huh?" I said teasingly.

"I don't care about her." He turned his head so his dark eyes locked with mine. Even in the dark I could see the small flecks of gold in them. "Anyone would think you were jealous."

I released a sarcastic laugh. "Seriously? Jealous of _her_?"

He grinned. His teeth glistened.

"You made quite a fuss." He lifted himself slightly and supported his body with his elbows on the arm of the sofa.

"I thought you were going mad." I muttered.

"Are you sure, Maxie?" I glared at his mocking tone. "You don't love me?"

My stomach twisted slightly but I snorted. "You've got to be kidding."

Fang sat up and leaned forward slightly. I instinctively pulled back and searched his eyes in the dark for some explanation for his actions. His grin widened, taunting me. "I think you love me."

"Fang, get over yourself." I turned my head away from him, trying to calm my slightly uneven breathing. He had come _so close. _Close enough so I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Close enough for the hairs on his arms to brush against my skin and make me shiver. Close enough for me to-

"Prove you don't."

"Huh?" I tried to ignore his gentle, deep voice and the way it made all rational thought float out of my mind.

"Prove it." If it was possible, his voice went even lower. I couldn't resist the urge any longer, and allowed my head to turn slowly. I heard my own sharp intake of breath as I realised how close we were – his eyes looked blacker than ever as they melded with the darkness of the room. They flickered slightly as he stared into my eyes... as his head lowered the slightest bit, our noses brushed. My hands were clasped together in my lap. Warmth was flooding through me like a tidal wave on fire. His eyes... they were... looking at my lips.

_He's looking at my lips._

I couldn't breathe. I didn't bother trying. My lips seemed to part slightly of their own accord, and slowly I leaned forward, my heart thudding at a hundred miles per second between us, until our lips touched and the rest of the world seemed to fall away.

Fang's lips were soft beneath mine. I felt my hands slowly unclasp and move up his hard body to clutch the material of his shirt at his shoulders. His mouth closed around my lower lip and I felt them move slowly against mine.

Every pore in my body was filled with heat. I shifted my body closer to his and slowly we lowered back against the sofa until I was almost completely on top of him. One of his hands moved to slip behind my hair and cup my neck, pulling me closer. My shirt rode up slightly and his fingers brushed the skin, making me shiver.

It was then that it occurred to me exactly what I was doing.

I was kissing my best friend.

And he was kissing me back.

I pulled away from Fang, the cold of being away from his body freezing my skin and swollen lips. I swallowed hard before allowing my eyes to meet his.

I wished I hadn't looked up at all.

The expression on Fang's face was one of confusion but most disturbingly, desire. I felt myself being drawn back to him, and quickly I stood up to avoid finding myself in the position I had been in a moment ago again.

"See?" My voice came out as a whisper. "Didn't feel a thing."

I moved out of the room as quickly as I could, my hands and legs still shaking slightly. I ran straight into Angel who was bustling around the sitting room. She looked up at me accusingly.

"The surprise isn't ready yet!"

"I'm so sorry Ange." I swallowed again before pulling her into an apologetic hug and hurrying to the front door. "Tell your Mum I'm sorry!"

I left the house and felt the chilly night air engulf me immediately.

Jesus.

_What have I done?_

**FPOV**

I'm screwed.

What happened there, exactly? Max tried to prove to me that she "didn't feel a thing" when she kissed me – and yet, she had to. Because I _felt _her kiss me softly... yet... passionately. I _felt _her arms move up to clutch my shirt. I _felt _her bring her body against mine so we were like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

She kissed me.

I kissed her back.

And God, was it amazing.

But have I mentioned...

I'm screwed?

**I think by the end of the story my characters are going to need to visit an institution. (Translated as the loony bin). I'm driving them all mad with these conflicting emotions!**

**So... First Kiss! Big moment. Did I do it right?**

**x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Our holiday was cut slightly short for various annoying reasons – but that does mean that I get to updaaate :D I hope you're happy. Here's Chappie 22 – oh... and a slight change in plan. I've cut down my estimated 30 chapters to a certain 25. I'm sowwy :( It's just that I thought some of the chapters I put in were total bull and didn't need to exist... so I hope the next few will make up for it.**

**Happy reading! x**

**FPOV**

Fang sighed and pushed the piece of paper away from him. This was useless. He couldn't concentrate on writing a bloody essay when he hadn't seen Max for the entire day. She was avoiding him, that much was obvious, but he didn't understand why they couldn't just _talk _about it. What was so bad about a kiss? It wasn't a crime, was it?

Fang began to tap his pen against the desk. He wasn't comfortable with just turning up on Max's doorstep and demanding a discussion about what had happened. Seeing as Max had initiated the kiss, and she was the one running away from him, surely it was only right that it should be her that should start the conversation?

Fang was so collected in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the light tap at the door. The second time it sounded, he lifted his head and glanced at his bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

It was pushed open, revealing Angel, dressed in her white night gown and holding her teddy. She smiled up at him tentatively.

"Hey, Ange." Fang opened his arms and Angel walked into them. He held her against his chest gently, before releasing her and sitting back in his seat. "Can't sleep?"

Angel pressed her pink mouth into a line and shook her head. Fang rested his hand on top of her golden curls and smiled gently.

"Fang..." Angel trailed off and looked down at her teddy.

"Yeah, Ange?"

"Why aren't you and Max speaking?"

Fang hesitated. Finally he groaned and smacked his head back against the seat. "She's stubborn." He muttered darkly.

"Mmm." Angel paused for a moment, then sucked in a deep breath. "You miss her?"

Fang nodded once.

"You like her." Angel said softly. Fang's head turned slowly so his dark eyes connected with her blue ones.

"She's my friend. Course I do." He said softly, but Angel shook her head gently.

"No. You _love _her." She insisted. Fang made a face and turned his head away from her, refusing to reply. Angel rested her hand on his arm in a gesture of affection. She smiled. "It's okay, Fang. I love her too. You just love her more."

Fang wondered silently how his baby sister came to be so observant. Was he really that obvious? It wasn't like he sat and stared at max with drool coming out of his mouth, was it? It was only recently that he began to wonder if it was more than just friendship, anyway. He could be wrong. Max had run away when they had kissed. Maybe it was a sign, telling him that they couldn't be. That they didn't belong together.

"Huh?" Fang glanced at Angel, realising that she had been speaking while he was busy with his thoughts. She grinned.

"Talk to her."

Fang sighed and shook his head. "Can't." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"How come?"

"She ran away. She has to run back."

"Fang!"

"She's being a stubborn idiot!" Fang raised his voice suddenly and Angel winced. "I'm not going to make an idiot of myself and talk to her."

"You're making an idiot of yourself anyway." Angel muttered. Fang gave her a look. "Please, Fang?" She grabbed onto his arm and made her best puppy face. "I miss her. And you aren't happy."

Fang avoided looking at Angel for as long as possible. He knew what would happen when he turned his head and took in her expression. That expression had a hold over him. She continued to stare at the side of his face until he couldn't help it, and turned his head to meet her big, blue eyes.

"Oh Jesus." Fang smacked his forehead with his palm and groaned. "Fine. Fine, I'll go. Just quit with the puppy eyes."

Angel grinned as she watched her brother get up and stick his phone into his back pocket. _If all else fails, _she thought to herself in amusement, _use the puppy eyes._

...

Fang had looked everywhere. Max wasn't at home, she wasn't with Nudge or Ella, her brothers had no idea where she was, and she wasn't picking up her phone. The lack in success made anger wash over Fang as he slouched through the dark, empty streets, his fists stuck into his pockets. He had known this wouldn't work. He should never have come. _This_, he thought grudgingly to himself, _is what comes out of trying to make up with Maximum Martinez. _

Fang looked at the rusting metal fence he was standing beside, then glanced inside the graveyard. This, at least, was a place he could come to and find peace. No one came to the graveyard, and everyone who was already there was dead. He sighed and pushed open the gate, before walking inside and weaving through the headstones, straight to the corner where his father lay with the shadows of the willow trees hanging over him.

Fang kneeled before the headstone, his hands still in his pockets.

"Hey Dad." He murmured.

He glanced at the ground where a piece of white rock lay. Fang stared at it for a while before removing a hand from his pocket and picking up the rock. He threw it up in the air and caught it again, getting the feel for the jagged edges, before pressing the rock to the ground and drawing out a circle.

The hand which was still in his pocket ran over something rectangular and hard. Fang bit his lip. He couldn't draw like this. He was too edgy and annoyed. He needed peace. He needed to calm down. Finally, he pulled the box out, looked at it for a few moments in hesitation, then flicked open the lid and removed a single cigarette.

**MPOV**

I wasn't sure what exactly I was doing walking around the streets by myself. There were so many constructive things I could be doing right now. Homework. Watching television. Eating dinner. Talking to Fang.

I sighed. It had been an entire day that I had avoided him. I felt rotten. What kind of a friend was I? Kissing him, then running away and hiding. I was furious at myself.

But that was the reason why I was here now. I needed air. I needed space. I needed to clear my head of all these cluttered thoughts. Yes, I was stupid. But I was also confused.

I paused beside the gate of the graveyard and glanced inside. I used to be scared of this place. It was always so quiet and spooky – who wouldn't be afraid of a place where they hid dead people?

But maybe this was what I needed now. Peace. Quiet.

I pushed the gate open and stepped inside, inhaling the deep, musky smell of earth. I began to walk slowly around the headstones, glancing at the names and reading over the descriptions. I looked up. I could remember what was on Fang's Dad's headstone. I turned my head to look over at where I remembered he lay-

I saw smoke billowing out from behind the headstone. Odd. Curiously, I moved slowly around so I could see who it was.

My breath caught.

Fang.

Fang had a cigarette hanging limply between his lips and he was leaning down, sketching something in front of his father's headstone. I felt my stomach clench at seeing him, his dark hair hanging over his focused face and his mouth opening slightly to release smoke into the icy air. I hesitated for only a moment before I began to approach him, my intestines tangling up with every other vital organ inside me. He didn't notice I was there.

Not until I reached out and removed the cigarette from his mouth.

His head snapped up sharply, but when he saw me, the guarded look in his eyes softened slightly. "Max?" I smiled gently.

"I thought I told you I don't like smoking."

He grinned and shrugged. "I forgot."

I moved to sit next to him, and we both remained silent for a while. I looked down at the picture Fang had been drawing with a small piece of white stone that acted as chalk. I felt my throat contract.

It was me.

"Fang?" I heard my slightly unsteady voice. Fang glanced up at me, then looked back down.

"I was looking for you." He said quietly.

"Really?" I felt horrible. He had been looking for me and I had been running away from him.

"I did a better one." He indicated to the drawing on the ground. I suppressed the urge to stare at him. _You've drawn me before? _I couldn't help smiling at the warm feeling that was flooding through me.

"Maybe you can show me some day." I said quietly. I tucked my legs up and rested my chin on my knees. "I like this one."

He had drawn me much prettier than I could be. My eyes were bold yet kind-looking, my hair wavy, my neck long and slender... I swallowed hard. Was this how he saw me? It made me feel even worse.

I touched his arm. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"S'okay." Fang turned his head slightly and smiled at me, before glancing back to the picture. "Two people I love are together now."

I waited to allow the meaning of his words to sink in. He meant me. He meant me and his Dad. He said he loved me.

He loves me!

I grinned and shifted closer, hooking my arm around his and resting my cheek on his shoulder. I felt Fang lift his hand and gently brush his cold fingers across my cheek.

I hadn't been so happy in a long time.

**Shucks. They're so cahuttte ;)**

**Lemme know your thoughts my darlings! x**


	23. Chapter 23

**It was serious stress getting this out. I know it's a tad short, and I'm sorry, it just so happens that I wrote it out in more detail but I also managed to delete the writing in the document and replace it with my Art homework, thinking that I had already updated this chapter. Sigh.**

**Hailey CB: YES. I will most definitely review any stories you write. Just let me know when you post them, okay? You might think I'm a good writer... But I think you are an AWESOME reviewer. So there :P**

**Please review my lovelies. I need to know what you think of this one.**

**Happy reading :) x**

**IPOV**

Iggy stared in the mirror at his reflection.

"Shit."

He looked... terrible. His hair was in disarray, his eyes sunken, his face pale. This really wasn't the look he had been going for. This was the big day. Nudge's birthday party. He had wanted to make it special for her, to make a good impression. It certainly wasn't going to happen considering what he looked like right now.

Iggy groaned and leant his head against the wall. Ever since their kiss at the last party, things had been slightly awkward between himself and Nudge. Neither had been able to ask whether that kiss might lead to other things – he wanted it to, though. That much he was certain of. It had been driving him mad.

His family had got used to him moping around the house lately. Gazzy had been confused at the behaviour of his friend and partner in crime, but eventually accepted that it must be his teenage hormones kicking in, and left him to his fate. Iggy had felt hurt and slightly left out when he saw Gaz playing with other kids from his school, but realised that despite everything, he _needed _this alone time to collect his thoughts and get his act together.

Then there was Max. He had known from the beginning that his older sister was unlikely to allow him the peace he wanted, and sure enough, Max had bugged him until he finally let slip what the problem was. She immediately set down to work and drilled into him a suitable plan for getting Nudge to go out with him – part of it was the present tucked under his arm now.

First, though, he needed to cheer up.

And he had done his best. But the previous night had given him very little rest, and here he was, at Nudge's house, looking like an ogre.

Iggy quickly splashed some cold water on his face, before pushing the toilet door open with his shoulder and walking through to the sitting room where everyone who had been invited was.

He saw the group in the corner where his friends were. Iggy walked over, feeling his heart speed up slightly as his eyes rested on the only girl he would look at tonight – she looked beautiful. Her hair was straightened and hung gracefully down her back, she was wearing a deep green strapless dress and only a small amount of make up that enhanced her already beautiful features further. Iggy swallowed hard when she turned around.

"Hey Nudge."

"Iggy!" Nudge moved away from the rest of the group to come to him.

"Happy birthday." Iggy swallowed again as he handed over the bag containing her present. He watched as she delved her hand into the bag.

"I can't wait. I have to open them all now." She told him, before pulling out the football and staring at it in awe. "Oh my God! It's signed! Just like the one you have! Oh my God!"

Nudge hurtled into his arms and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. "Thank you so much."

Iggy stared down at her. She was so close. He could smell her shampoo. He could see her freckles. He felt his eyes to move of their own accord and look at her full, pink lips.

He sucked in a deep breath.

This wasn't part of Max's plan.

Screw Max's plan.

Iggy got a glimpse of Nudge's slightly startled face as he bent his head slowly, slowly, and eventually pressed his lips against hers, setting off fireworks in both of their hearts. He could feel her slightly tense arms beneath his hands and her hesitant lips... which eventually became bolder... and she brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair... and kissed him back.

Iggy sighed and pulled her impossibly closer to him.

He was in heaven.

**SPOV**

Sam watched Cassie as she talked to him. She was ranting on about something – he had no idea what it was anymore – and her eyes were bright, her mouth moving rapidly, her long arms gesturing wildly. Sam couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked beautiful.

Cassie was only wearing a small amount of mascara and a black dress which contrasted boldly with her deep red hair. Her green eyes flashed at him. He could watch her all day.

Sam loved it when Cassie spoke to him. She never looked away from his face. It was like no one else existed, she spoke only for him. He was unsure of where he stood with her now. He knew that all he wanted to do half – no, most – of the time when they were together was grab her to him and kiss her stuffing out. But he wasn't sure. Because he used to think she hated him – all they ever did was argue. But recently, times like now were happening more often. When she talked to him about everything. About herself, her worries, her family. He wanted to talk to her all day long. He would, if she would let him.

"Right?"

"Huh?" Sam stared at her. She had obviously just asked his opinion on something. But he hadn't the faintest clue what.

Cassie rolled her beautiful green eyes impatiently. "You obviously aren't listening."

She began to turn away from him, and Sam felt himself panic. She couldn't turn away, not now! All he wanted to do was look at her! But how could he bring her back? He honestly didn't know what the hell she had been talking about.

Sam grabbed her arm with the thoughts running through his mind. She glanced back at him, clearly pissed off.

"What?" She demanded, sounding bored. Sam conjured up his best beguiling look.

"Want to dance?"

Cassie stared at him for a moment, before a happy grin spread on her face. She grabbed his arm and began hauling him to the middle of the room. "If you insist."

Sam laughed when she stopped in front of him, put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to her. The music was loud and fast, and they danced together like no one else was in the room. Sam felt happiness rush through him. He watched as she raised an arm in the air and danced against him, her long her whipping around her face. He loved her.

The song died out slowly. They were both out of breath. Cassie smiled up at him and began to pull away. Sam frowned and pulled her back.

He watched as her eyes widened slightly. He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, running his thumb along her jaw line before lowering his head. He didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't care that she was shaking slightly under his touch. He wanted to know what those lips felt like.

What seemed like an eternity passed before their lips met. Neither could feel anything else, just the soft movement of their lips against each other. Sam prepared to pull Cassie into a hug, when she suddenly broke away, her face slightly flushed.

She turned around and made a move to get away, but Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back, lowering his mouth to her ear.

"I think I've waited long enough, Cass."

He pulled her head up to his, and kissed her again. This time, though, he felt Cassie's arms wind around his neck, trying to get closer to him, and the urgent movement of her soft lips beneath his.

They didn't leave each other for the rest of the night.

**MPOV**

I grinned at Fang. He smirked back.

"Cute, huh?"

He made a face. "If you say so."

We looked back to our friends. Nudge and Iggy were smiling foolishly at each other. Sam was holding Cass around the waist like she was his property. It was strange, seeing them paired off like this.

"It's hot in here." I glanced at Fang. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking the opposite way. He met my eyes.

"Want to go outside?"

I nodded. Fang began to move through the crowds of dancing people, and I followed him until we reached the front door and allowed ourselves out of the house and into fresh air. I sucked in a deep, refreshing breath.

Fang was still walking away from me. I saw the small rectangular box sticking out from his back pocket.

I followed him slowly, wrapping my arms around my torso for warmth. I watched as the box dropped out from Fang's pocket and bounced against the ground. I walked to it and picked it up before calling out to Fang.

"Hey!" He looked at me over his shoulder.

"You dropped this." I waved the cigarette pack in the air.

Fang hesitated, before lifting his shoulders slightly in a nonchalant shrug, and continuing walking down the street.

I felt a grin grow on my face. I skipped to the bin, threw the box in, and ran to catch up with Fang.

**Finally, the twit has stopped smoking for good! Whaddayathink guysss ? :) x**


	24. Chapter 24

_**moncheri9 **_**is OFFICIALLY my 100th reviewer! Yaaaaaaaaay :D Thank you thank you thaaaank youuuuuu**

**So anyway. Chappie 24! Second to last! Oh my. Time had flown. So my lovelies, read, review and look at my other stories.**

**PLEASE.**

**Happy reading! x**

"Ow!"

"Stay still!"

"I can't believe – ow – this is happening – ow – again."

"Max, if you don't shut up right now, I'll burn you so hard you'll never feel your scalp again."

"You've accomplished that already."

I yelled again when Nudge tugged another chunk of my hair to straighten it. It was ridiculous. Every time we went to a party, Nudge attacked me with a pair of straighteners and a handful of hairclips and bands and a bag full of makeup. She had been messing around with me for a while now.

"Why did I agree to come to this thing, anyway?" I demanded.

"Ella needs to find a boyfriend." Nudge said matter-of-factly. I turned in my seat, meaning Nudge burned me again, and after we argued and yelled at each other, I turned to look at Ella.

"Why?"

Ella shrugged. She was wearing a loose blue dress and a dark blue cardigan. Her hair was arranged in a fat bun. "Everyone else has one."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't."

Nudge and Ella looked at each other. "Yeah, but you and Fang..."

I glared at them. "Are friends."

They shrugged. "Won't be soon enough."

I huffed and folded my arms as they continued to attack me with mascara and eyeliner. Ella didn't need to go to a party to find a boyfriend. She was pretty. She could probably get any guy she wanted that she actually knew well, instead of some randomer she meets at a club.

"Done!"

I glared up at Nudge as she dragged me off the swivelly chair I had been sitting on, and to the full length mirror which was currently turned towards the wall. She turned it the right way around with a flourish and stepped back so I could view her handiwork.

I couldn't help grinning.

I was wearing a loose dark red dress. My straightened hair reached down to around the middle of my back, and I had a locket which hung low from my neck. Nudge had put only a minimal amount of make up on my face and the fresh flush on my cheeks was still visible. I turned around and gave them the thumbs up.

They laughed.

"Well." Nudge grabbed her coat and scarf. "Let's get going."

**EPOV**

Ella stared around herself like a lost puppy.

She still wasn't used to going to big parties with loads of strangers dancing around her. It was worst now because all her friends were paired off and busy snogging each other. She wasn't the type of girl to dance by herself. This was going to be an utter disaster. Her hopes began to sink.

"Ella?"

Ella looked over her shoulder to identify the voice. She grinned in relief when she saw Michael holding two drinks and heading towards her. He handed her one and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear.

Ella felt a blush rise in her cheeks. Sure, she had always found Michael attractive. Plus he was kind to her and they got on well. She had known him for years and they had been strong friends from the beginning.

But since when did he make her blush?

"Yeah." She muttered, smiling up at him nervously.

"Want me to stick around for a bit?"

Ella couldn't help wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him. "That would be great." She said, looking up to meet his delighted grin, and returning it without another thought.

Maybe. Maybe this wouldn't be such a disastrous night after all.

**MPOV**

"How many?" I gasped.

The guy stared at me. "You keep count?"

I shrugged. I was boiling hot by now, and my throat felt parched. I swallowed hard before repeating: "How many?"

He shrugged. "Five? Six?"

I swallowed again. He pressed the refilled glass back into my palm.

"Don't keep count." He whispered huskily, his grey eyes filled with desire. "It's boring."

I stared at him for a few moments before downing the drink. "Fine." I said, ignoring the way the drink burned down me. "No more counting."

He grinned. He had short, spiky brown hair and a slightly crooked smile. I wondered what his name was.

"Let's dance."

He pulled me even closer against him and I heard a giggle slip through my lips. He laughed with me. I thought of Fang. Where was he? Why was he late? If he wasn't late, I'd be with him right now, not this idiot.

The idiot pressed his mouth against my neck and began to kiss it sloppily. The drinks I had had left me feeling unbalanced. I clutched onto him and lifted my head slightly, enjoying the feeling of his cold lips on my burning skin. His mouth wandered up to my jaw and to my mouth, where he forced his wet tongue down my throat. I felt the urge to choke overcome me. I tried feebly to push him away, but when that failed I attempted instead to ignore the unpleasant feeling he was creating in my mouth.

My head was throbbing by now. We moved in time to the music and I ground against him as his hand slid up my thigh and beneath my dress.

"Hands off, twinkle toes."

I immediately pulled away at the sound of Fang's voice. I felt a broad, stupid grin grow on my face, but Fang was too busy glaring at the guy who had his arms around me.

Next thing I knew, Fang had dragged him off me, and had his fist raised above his face. It seemed like a lifetime before the fist finally connected with the idiot's jaw, and Fang was dragging me outside through the crowds of grinding people. I giggled again and followed him, tripping over my feet just before we got outside and running straight into his back.

Fang turned around to straighten me up. I couldn't help noticing the hard look in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Fangy?" I asked gently. He looked into my eyes, and I felt a familiar yet slightly _bolder _thrill run down my spine.

"You're drunk." He said at last.

I took in what he was wearing. A black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, low slung jeans and a black hat pushed back against his hair. God, he looked sexy. I smiled up at him.

"Mmm." I said softly, lifting a hand to trail down his cheek. "Just a little."

I laughed but Fang didn't join my laughter. He took hold of my hand again and began to pull me down the street. I snatched my hand back.

"Where are we supposed to be going?" I demanded.

"I'm taking you home." Fang looked at me pointedly, the dark look still on his smooth face. I rolled my eyes.

"Er... _no._ I'm having fun."

I turned to walk back inside but Fang's restraining hand was on my arm in less than a second. I glanced down at where he touched me, enjoying the slight tingle.

"Stop being so boring, Fang." I didn't move away this time. "I want to dance."

"And get felt up by total strangers?"

I frowned. "No."

Fang laughed humourlessly. "Well sorry Max, but that's what it looked like to me."

I frowned at his angry tone. "Why are you mad, Fang?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Because you are driving me mental."

I felt a coy smile rise on my face. "You're jealous."

"Huh?"

"But it's okay, Fang. You don't need to be." I pressed myself to him, forcing him to fall back against the wall. He stared down at me in shock, unable to get a word out. I laughed, enjoying the light-headed feeling I was experiencing now.

"Max-"

"It's okay." I whispered. I stood on tip toes and moved forward so our heads were only millimetres away from each other. I smiled gently before pressing my lips against Fang's.

Exhilaration shot through me. I grabbed his arms, trying to pull his body closer to mine, as our lips moved slowly together – Fang hesitated for a moment before returning the kiss, his hand moving to pull my waist towards him.

"Fuck." Fang pulled away suddenly, and snatched up my wrist before I could protest. "I'm taking you home."

**FPOV**

_Fuck indeed._ Maximum Martinez was going to be the death of him.

Fang swallowed hard as he dragged Max home. If only she hadn't been drunk.

If only.

**:s oh dear. Max drunk. Not good. But at least they kissed again :P What did you think? x**


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG. I'M GONNA CRY.**

**My first fanfiction has reached its final chapter! Sob. Weep. Oh my.**

**I hope you like it guys. I tried to wrap everything up the best way I could. Since this is the last chapter, I guess it's only fair to provide some thanks to all the amazing reviewers who spurred me on till the last. I love you guys. You are AMAZING. And trust me, this is not it. This is not the end. I've got so many other ideas swimming around in my head, but I will control myself as I need to get ready for exams.**

**But I have other stories in progress that you could check out (hint hint).**

**From Moving Backwards, GOODBYE FOREVER.**

**Happy reading :D x**

Oh my God.

"Ughh." I raised a hand to my head. _Jesus..._ It felt like some annoying person had come along and was trying to rattle my head until my brains came out.

They were doing a damn good job of it too.

I groaned again. What was this excruciating pain engulfing me? I tried to sit up in bed, but was overtaken by a sudden sharp jolt down my spine that made me want to scream. I bit it back and lay back down, reaching out and smacking my chest of drawers until my hand came in contact with my mobile phone.

The time was _12:48_.

Woah. How long had I been sleeping?

"You awake?" I turned my head with much difficulty to face the door. Jeb was standing with a tray balanced on his arms, a tentative smile on his face. I groaned in reply. "Hmm. Hungry."

"Ung."

"Huh?"

"Ugh."

I bit my lip hard to stop a cry of pain escaping. And boy, was I in pain.

"Wha-" I winced. "What – happened?"

Jeb sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You went to the party last night."

"Oh yeah."

"Fang brought you home."

"Oh right."

"Best thank him."

"Mmm."

Jeb left the room, and I picked up my mobile again, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the screen before punching the keys firmly with my shaking index finger. _Thanks for bringigr me heome_ – I couldn't be bothered to go back and fix the mistakes, and quickly sent the text before my arms collapsed. I sighed and waited for a reply.

Usually Fang was punctual with his replied.

Obviously he was still sleeping.

I sighed and rolled over. So. The party. I tried to remember as much as I could. I vaguely remembered walking into the club and Nudge going off with Iggy and Ella finding Michael and then a stranger with quite bold grey eyes finding me and Fang... Fang angry? Yeah, Fang got angry. What for? Oh. The grey-eyed dude. Fang punched him. I smirked to myself. Then... then Fang took me outside and... we went home.

We went home?

Nah, there was something before that. I stringed through the memories again, trying to surface what had happened before Fang dragged a poor, drunken me back home.

I could remember...

Me teasing him...

And...

"Fuck." I shot up in bed, oblivious to the pain. I glanced at my phone. He still hadn't replied. It was no good. Fang always replied, and five entire minutes were just too long. I had kissed him. And he regretted it. And now he was avoiding me.

What a bummer.

I leapt out of bed and threw on a navy jumper over the vest I had been sleeping in, ignoring my pink pyjama bottoms and pulling on some Ugg boots before running across the road to their house. _Fuck_... I had done it now. I had got myself drunk and made out with my best friend. And it wasn't the first time either! I seemed to be on a roll with this whole kiss-Fang-when-you-don't-have-anything-better-to-do thing. I leant my head against the door, waiting for an answer after I rung the bell.

The door was flung open and I found myself staring down at a smiling Angel. I returned the smile slightly impatiently.

"Um... hey, Ange. Is your brother in?"

Angel shook her head. "Uh-uh." I felt my heart sink. _Crap. _"He went that way." She pointed down the road. "Ten minutes ago. He couldn't have gone far. He was walking like a snail."

I grinned. "Thanks kid."

"Hey, Max."

"Yeah?"

Angel smiled shyly at me. "I'm glad you and Fang are friends again. You two were always meant to be together."

I bit my lip and forced a smile. "Yeah, I hope we stay friends, Ange."

I raced off down the road in the direction she had pointed, waving my arm as a goodbye as I went. I had to find Fang. I had to apologize quickly. I couldn't keep kissing him like this. It was crazy. I kept walking straight, glancing to my left and right every now and then to check Fang wasn't hiding in some forgotten alleyway, considering breaking off our friendship forever because I was just too much of a handful.

I sighed and slowed down. I hadn't seen him yet. I hadn't seen anyone yet. Where was everybody? It was the middle of the freaking day!

Then...

Then I saw a flash of green.

I quickened the pace of my walking to follow the person dressed in the green jumper... it was a guy... with dark floppy hair... a familiar stride...

Oh, who am I kidding. We all know who it was.

"Fang!" I called out, running to catch him up. My heart quickened. Fang turned around, and an odd expression crossed his face before he stopped walking, hands in his pockets, and stood, waiting until I was directly opposite him.

"Hi." I murmured.

"Hey." He offered me a small, tired smile.

Best get it out quickly, then. He obviously wasn't in the mood for hedging.

"Listen." I sucked in a deep breath. "I've been acting like a total idiot lately. Just... you know, kissing you, running away, getting drunk, kissing you..."

I trailed off. Fang was staring at me, his deep eyes drilling holes into my face. His entire stance was expressionless. I couldn't get any reaction off him at all.

"So..." I sighed. "I'm sorry. For being an idiot. And for-"

"Shut up, Max."

I stared at him. He groaned quietly and dragged a hand down his face slowly.

"Max..." He sighed and looked down at the ground. "I don't want you to apologize. I don't need you to."

"Um..." I struggled to find something intelligent to say, but draw a blank there folks!

Fang took a step forward. I couldn't help noticing how close we were. How I could feel his breath tickle my face. I swallowed hard.

"I wanted you to."

It took a while for that message to sink in. He wanted me to. _He wanted me to! _

"You wanted me to?" I muttered idiotically.

Fang grinned momentarily before closing the small gap between us and taking my face in his hands. He brushed his thumb across my jaw line gently and I found myself getting lost in the depths of his black eyes. I forced myself to continue breathing.

Then I stopped breathing altogether.

Because Fang moved his head impossibly closer to mine, and pressed his lips against my own.

For the first time, Fang started the kiss. And I felt my legs wobble, threatening to give away completely. His fingers grazed my cheek, making me shiver beneath his touch. I clutched onto the material at the front of his shirt for support, my mind reeling with questions that I couldn't voice because... my mouth... was busy...

Fang pulled away far too soon.

I stared at him, my breath coming out in wierd little pants. I half consciously lifted a hand to touch my swollen lips. Fang had kissed me.

Fang had kissed me.

_Fang had kissed me!_

"I think you need to make a choice, Max." He looked straight into my eyes for several moments, making my insides turn to jelly. Then, he turned around and started walking away from me. I felt my breath catch in my throat. What did he mean? What choice? There was no choice to make! It was clearly obvious what we had to do, right?

Kiss again!

But he was walking away from me. I stared at his retreating back.

He was ten metres away from me.

He had kissed me. Fang, Fang, my Fang had kissed me. Which only meant one thing.

He liked me. Fang wouldn't go around kissing people if he didn't like them, right? Well. He took Brigid home. But I was relatively sure he didn't kiss her. Who'd want to kiss that bimbo?

Breathe in.

Breath out.

So he likes me. Fine. I had kissed him. I had kissed him twice before. Which meant that... I liked him. I liked him a lot.

I liked the way his dark hair fell into his eyes. I liked the way he looked at me like he could guess every though running through my head without even trying. I liked the way he laughed. I liked the way his walked with a slight slouch. I liked the way he put his hands in his pockets when he didn't know what to do with them. I liked the way he touched my hand, making shivers run down my spine. I liked the way he cracked sarcastic jokes. I liked the way he was so quiet, but what he did say meant so much. I liked the way he treated Angel. The way he treated me.

Scratch that.

I didn't like him.

I loved him.

He was about to turn the corner. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I quickly sped after him, all the thoughts that had been running through my mind drifting out like clouds. I didn't need to _think._ I needed to _do something._

And fast.

I grabbed Fang's shoulder so he spun around to face me, a slightly startled expression on his flawless face. I swallowed hard before launching into my tirade.

"I don't need to make a choice." I said at last. "There's no choice to make. I have nothing to work out that I haven't already decided on."

He just looked at me.

"It's tricky being me." I laughed once. "I'm just so – stubborn. It's difficult for me to put down my feelings. I just-"

He was still just looking at me. God, his eyes. Those deep tunnels that ran on forever. I took a deep breath.

"I just know what I feel for you. I guess you could kind of guess. You know, what with me kissing you and everything..."

I trailed off. Fang had lowered his eyes to the ground now. I was hardly making sense. I was just rambling on about the crap that was flooding my brain right now. I needed to... what did I need to do? What should I do!

Fang raised his head to meet my gaze again.

I couldn't take it anymore.

With hardly any breath left in my lungs, I flung myself into his arms and attached my lips to his. I felt his hesitate slightly as I pressed against him, pouring out every emotion I had into that kiss. Slowly, though, Fang's arms wound around my waist and pulled me to him. I was balancing my weight on him now, an arm around his neck for balance, my feet hanging in the air. I felt out mouths move together perfectly and brought my free hand up to run through his soft, dark hair. I was running out of air by now, but I didn't care. I wanted to die like this. To die in his arms.

Fang was the one who had to pull away. I rested my forehead against his, sucking in air. He sighed.

"I think," I whispered softly, running a finger over his nose. "I think that's my answer."

**FPOV**

"I think that's my answer."

Fang stared at her. The kiss said it all. He felt the realisation weigh down on him like a ton of bricks.

Maximum Martinez liked him back.

Judging by the strength of that kiss, it might even be more than just _like_.

Fang stared into her soft brown eyes.

His eyes trailed down to look at her slightly swollen lips.

_Christ._

Fang moved his hands from her waist to her head, pulled it back to him, and pressed his lips back to hers.

It felt like home.

**THE END**

**I swear that's like the first time I have ever wrote those words for a proper story which I ACTUALLY FINISHED. Wow. That just proves how brilliant my reviewers are.**

**Last chance! What did you think? :)**

**x**


End file.
